Dreams to Reality
by Leila Fireheart
Summary: The story takes place three months after the death of Ultimecia, when strange dreams begin to torment the mind...
1. Taking the Ragnorak

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters (except Malevolus) or the places in this fanfic, they are entirely the creation of Squaresoft.

~

Chapter 1. Taking the Ragnorak 

"Commander Squall Commander Squall!" yelled a ruffled Zell.He stopped short at his desk and waited breathlessly for Squall to answer.Squall didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Zell if this is about Seifer stealing your hot-dogs again then please go away.I've just got too much work right now."Zell shook his head briskly.

"No Commander it's not that!Well…he did steal my ketchup a few days ago, but that's not the point!I came to ask you if I could use the Ragnorak."Squall stopped what he was doing and flicked his pen-lid up.

"Why the Ragnorak?You can use the trains now Zell they're all working."Zell waved a hand and snatched the pen from a startled Squall.His appearance caused Squall to think that perhaps something important really had come up.Suddenly, the two were interrupted by the pleasant 'ding' of the elevator.Selphie jumped out.

"Zell did you get his permission?" she asked.Zell shook his head silently.Squall looked at the two and scratched his head.Selphie clasped her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly at Squall."Please may we use the Ragnorak, Squall?" she asked shyly."We'll only be using it for a few days."Squall stood up.

"I would give it to you gladly if one of you would tell me what it was for."He waited for answers, but none came.Selphie blushed and Zell looked away, both refusing to meet the cold stare from the Commander.Then Irvine saved them all by making an appearance.He tipped his hat to Squall and put his arm around Selphie.

"Squall we need you to give us the Ragnorak because we have to visit one of Selphie's friends in Trabia Garden."Selphie's look of surprise caused Irvine to lower his hat over his head as he carried on."She says it's urgent to go and see her, so the trains will take days to get there."Selphie nodded in encouragement.

"Yes!And you know how badly Irvine gets cramped in those little SeeD carriages!" she said earnestly.Irvine gave Squall a cheesy grin as Zell reached over to grab the keys.

"I'll just take these now!" he said, whipping the Ragnorak keys off the table.

"Taa-taa!" said Selphie, and before Squall could say a word, they had all left.Squall watched the door shut abruptly and wondered why they were all acting in this way.It wasn't so much trouble for them to use the Ragnorak, he knew Selphie was a good driver, Irvine could be trusted with the navigating, and Zell would be there if anything needed fixing.However, there was something strange about it all…something he couldn't put his finger on.He sighed, and thought to himself that there was only one person in the world who he would ever share his thoughts with.

Squall picked up the phone and rang the Caraway mansion.Rinoa was staying there for a few days; her father had invited her there, intending to patch things up with her.Rinoa hadn't been interested in his invitation, but protests from Selphie about a father's love urged her to go.Squall couldn't say anything – he was happy to stay as far away from Laguna as possible.How that annoying man who forgot vital maps and stammered when he spoke to women could become president of the most successful continent in the world was anyone's guess.So Squall could understand how Rinoa felt about being in her father's presence.Squall cradled the receiver and twiddled his pen as he waited for someone to pick up.

"The Caraway residence how may I help you?" said the butler.Squall rose in his seat and coughed nervously.

"Yes may I speak to Miss Caraway please?" he asked.Rinoa called herself after her mother's surname, but he was sure that his father and her father's servants would know her only as Rinoa Caraway.There was a silence on the receiving end.

"One moment." Said the voice.There was the sound of footsteps clicking on the polished wooden floor.A quiet voice sounded through the phone, although it was not Rinoa's.

"Hello?General Caraway speaking.I'm sorry but Rinoa isn't here anymore.Who is this?"Asked the general.Squall lowered his eyebrows.

"This is Squall of Balamb Garden.I rang because…" he was cut short by Rinoa's father.

"Oh hello Commander," Squall sighed to himself.People had really taken to calling him commander, although he hated the name and all the responsibility that went with it."Yes Rinoa is on her way back to Garden now."

"She's coming back now?" Squall queried."But I thought she was staying for another night at least." He said, consulting his computer diary that Zell had set up for him.

"Yes I know.But there was a misunderstanding and she left."Squall remained silent, and heard Caraway take a deep breath."Now please excuse me but I have some very important business to attend to."Squall heard the click of the phone on the other end and put it down slowly.Then he looked back at the clock and saw it was already 10PM.Rinoa would never go anywhere on the train at this time – not by herself.Squall knew that.He wondered why she didn't ring him to pick her up.Her and her father may have had more than a falling out for her to leave so abruptly.He tried ringing her mobile, but there was no answer.Rinoa never turned on her phone anyway – sometimes Squall wondered why she had it at all, she never used it.

"Dammit Rinoa just when I need you." He said to himself, not noticing there was someone else in the room.It was Quistis.

"Squall?" she said, which made him jump.She tried to hide her smirk as she said, "What's wrong?Anything I can help with?"Squall looked at her for a moment and then shook his head.He didn't want Quistis to think he wasn't strong – even if she was a year older than him.No, the only person who he would let his true feelings out to was Rinoa.Quistis raised her palms face up to the ceiling."Well then do you want to join me?" she asked.Squall blinked a couple of times, as he was thinking of Rinoa.

"W-what?" Quistis chuckled at his statement.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me to that fish restaurant in Balamb."Squall thought about it for a second.

"Why?" he asked her curiously.Quistis shrugged.

"Something to do?It'll make a change than the same old cafeteria food.And I think you need a break from all this." She said, gesturing to the heap of papers stacked on his desk.Squall tapped his hand on the desk.

"I have to wait for Rinoa." He said tiredly."She wasn't due back for another few days, but she's coming back now.She's on the train as we speak."Quistis looked concerned.

"Rinoa's on the train at this hour?That's very unlike her; are you sure she's feeling all right?Have you rung her mobile?Oh let me guess, it was switched off." She said all at once.Then she moved closer."Well that's all the more reason for us to go!" Squall looked up, surprised."We go to Balamb and wait for her train to arrive.Then we make sure she's okay and we all go to eat out!"Squall made no motion to move."Ah Squall let's go you've been overworking yourself too much."

"If I don't work then who will?" he said, annoyed at how pushy Quistis was being.She waved a finger at him.

"No Squall all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!" she said knowingly.Squall shrugged.

"I'm not Jack." He said in monotone.Quistis giggled and put a hand to her mouth to brush her smile away.She was acting really determined, like Rinoa would be.

"It's a figure of speech Squall.Let's go now – we'll just go to make sure that Rinoa's all right, and when she's with us we can decide what to do afterwards.Sound fair?" she asked in her teacher-like voice.Squall rose from his chair and Quistis clapped her hands together, happy she had got Squall away from his paperwork.Even if it was just for a few hours.

~~*~~

Rinoa sat unhappily on the train headed for Balamb.She cursed herself from ever having gone to see her father.All he ever did was chide her for everything he thought she did wrong.Of course, she wasn't the perfect daughter, but he wasn't the perfect father.What angered her most was that he had no right to go around telling people off for what they did or did not do.Her mind went back to the time just before she left and she was talking to the General…

"So Miss what will you have for dinner tonight?" asked General Caraway, tapping his daughter lightly on the shoulder.Rinoa laughed softly.

"Father I'm not at a restaurant, I'm in your home.Can't we act a little more like we're a family?"Caraway lifted one eyebrow and looked at Rinoa.

"Family?You haven't used that word for so long." The General said casually.Rinoa frowned.

"Well I'm using it now.Is that not what you want?" Rinoa's father huffed.

"You are just using it for your own convenience."Rinoa took in a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"I'm not father I was just thinking that.." Caraway cut in.

"No Rinoa I won't have it.Were you thinking when you went off with those, those, rebels," he spat the words at her, "from Timber?No, you had no concern for family then."Rinoa folded her arms.

"That's in the past."

"Oh of course.So I should forget all about it?And I also shouldn't mind that you're now travelling with SeeD!You choose rowdy teenagers over your own father to live with.Rinoa I'm hurt."

"You always use your feelings to win mine.That's what you did when I was younger." Tears brimmed in Rinoa's eyes; she couldn't keep her anger inside any longer."But I won't put up with it, not anymore.You've had your chance.I'm old enough now to make decisions for myself, and yes I do choose to live with SeeD.I have friends there, and they love me more than you ever will.Don't give me any of your rubbish about your feelings because they won't work.I'm going now.And I don't want to hear from you ever again.No phone calls, nothing."Rinoa picked up her necklace from the table and set out towards the door.Then she turned and said, "Not like you ever bothered to phone me anyway."She didn't stop to wait for a reaction, and gave some money to the butler on her way out.The kindly butler tried to halt Rinoa, and whispered in her ear.

"Your father loves you, Miss Caraway."Rinoa looked at him, and then back with an angry look to her father's study.

"I'm not Miss Caraway, I'm Rinoa Heartilly.I know no-one of the name Caraway who bears any relation to me."And with that, she left the mansion.The butler uttered a small sigh on her departure, and walked off slowly, upon hearing the shrill tone of the phone…

Rinoa sat down low in the seat and tried to ignore two 12 year old boys staring at her from a distance.She wished she could just shut people out like Squall.But sometimes she wondered if Squall could even do that.Perhaps he was just good at hiding emotions.If that were true, Rinoa needed some lessons from him.Her and Zell needed that kind of treatment the most.Then Rinoa put a hand to her forehead in annoyance.In her quick departure, she had forgotten to take some money with her for a car ride on the way home.She sighed to herself and leant back in the seat.Sitting on something hard, she felt behind her to uncover her mobile from her shorts pocket.Maybe she could ring Squall.It was late, but she knew he would still be up in his office, working.She gently rubbed the cover as she waited for it to get a reception.Pressing 1, she put the phone up to her ear and waited.She had Squall on her speed-dial in case of emergencies.It was very rare that she ever called him.

~~*~~

Irvine grinned at Selphie, encouraging her to go on.She had been teasing Zell about his hair for the past five minutes, for lack of anything better to do.Selphie clapped her hands together.

"Zell you know your hair looks like a chocobo!"Selphie giggled."How CUTE!" she said happily.Zell growled at her – she knew he didn't like being called cute.

"Shuddup Selphie you're turning into Seifer.Anyway, you can't talk.Your hair looks like you've just stuck your fingers into a socket!" Zell chuckled to himself as Selphie stuck out her tongue.

"Hey c'mon Zell she's kidding with you!" said a 'passive' Irvine.Zell tried to look surprised.

"Ah so you don't mind people dissing me, but when it comes to anyone else you're like 'oh no stop it now!'"Irvine shook his head.

"No, I just don't like it when you mock my baby-girl!"Selphie ran over to Irvine and wrapped her arms around him.Zell looked put out.

"Why does no-one stick up for me?" he said, pouting like a small child.Selphie hugged him softly.

"Because you're a big strong man who'd never want his ego dashed by some little girl like me sticking up for him in a fight with Seifer!"Zell looked at her, and then nodded briskly.

"I guess you're right.Just no more chocobo-boy business, right?" Selphie giggled."I don't even LOOK like that kid anyway!"Zell whined.Then he nudged Irvine."My hair doesn't REALLY look like a chocobo does it?" he said nervously.Irvine laughed loudly and walked over to the controls.

"Come on I can't believe how long this is taking!" he said, annoyed.They had put the Ragnorak on auto-pilot to travel to Trabia, but it usually took longer than Selphie driving them herself."Aah I guess I have to have patience."The three were silent for a while as Zell fiddled around with the controls."Yeah we're lucky we got this baby out of Squall's hands anyway!" said Zell, exasperated."Oh and that was a good excuse Irvine…I think the 'pulling-your-hat-down-over-your-eyes' thing may have caused someone to be suspicious – but we're talking about Squall here."

"Mr Frosty" said Selphie quietly, but Zell overheard.

"Selphie really?Is that what you call Squall?" Selphie blushed.

"When I first met you guys, I had secret names for everyone!"Irvine suddenly looked up in alarm.

"What did ya call me sweetie?" he asked.Selphie laughed quietly.

"I had many names for you!" she said.Selphie squeezed her hands on her lap."Like there was the Lone Ranger…and then Desperado…and then…" Irvine cut her short.

"_Sefie_!What do you mean desperado?" Selphie looked at Zell, who raised an eyebrow.

"Irvine let's face it you're not exactly picky when it comes to women."Selphie gave Zell a mean look

"HEY!You trying to say something?CHOCOBO-BOY!!??" Selphie pouted.He jumped back away from her and put his hands up.

"No no I didn't mean nothing by it," Zell stated, adding, "Electricity-girl" under his breath.Selphie carried on.

"Anyway Irvine, who else was there?Oh yeah Quistis was like…oh I can't believe I called her this now!" Irvine raised his palms up to the ceiling."Miss Reable."Irvine smirked.

"I can see where you got that one from."Suddenly, Zell sat down.

"Okay what about Rinoa?" he asked the little girl.Selphie thought about it.

"I called her the Timber Maniac at first…because she was kinda obsessed with freeing Timber!" Irvine and Zell nodded simultaneously."And then I called her Lion Slayer because she was getting at Squall, and he has a lion on his gunblade."Selphie sighed satisfactorily."And there you have it!"

"Anymore?" asked Zell with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.Selphie thought about it, and then shook her head abruptly 

"Nope!That's it!" she said happily.

~~*~~

~


	2. Rinoa Returns

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters (except Malevolus) or the places in this fanfic, they are entirely the creation of Squaresoft.

~

Chapter 2. Rinoa returns 

Squall sat next to Quistis in the car as she drove them both to Balamb.There was big traffic that night, and Quistis opened up her handbag whilst waiting in the queue, retrieving a small lipstick.Squall was silent for a while – he wondered if Rinoa was all right.The people on the trains aren't so hospitable at this hour, and she had no SeeD ticket, so she'd have to sit with everyone else.

"Squall?What's on your mind?" asked Quistis, flipping down the mirror above her.Squall shook his head.

"Nothing." He said in a low voice.

"Okay then." Quistis replied."So tell me why you're so quiet."Squall wished the traffic would hurry up.Why was it so slow?He leant his arm against the car window.

"Why are there so many cars tonight?" he asked her.Quistis rolled up the lipstick.

"A firework night is being held at the hotel.You know the one they have every year?Well tonight it's half price for students at Balamb Garden so I guess they don't want to miss this.You know how little money the students have."She pressed her lips together firmly and carried on."It must seem quite a while ago for you though." She sat back in her seat and inclined her head towards Squall."How much money do you have by now?You haven't been out for so long, and you hardly eat at all, so you must have loads!Being A rank."Squall shrugged.

"The money goes straight to my bank account and I keep some money in my room so I haven't checked my account for a long time."Quistis nodded, and looked back to the wheel.

"Nearly there Squall."Squall didn't answer."Oh and please refrain from leaping about in your seat in excitement once we get there.You're the commander now." She jested with him.Squall sighed at the sound of 'commander.'Quistis decided to leave the questions for Squall with Rinoa – she was the only one who could get anything out of him.Maybe that's where Quistis went wrong when she was trying to make Squall like her.She was too shy and an introvert.That time was gone now.He had Rinoa.Suddenly Squall started up another conversation, much to the surprise of Quistis.

"Do you know anything about Irvine, Zell and Selphie wanting to take the Ragnorak to Trabia?" he asked her curiously.Quistis put a hand to her chin and tapped her fingers on her cheek.Then she shook her head.

"No I know nothing of that.They didn't mention anything."Squall frowned.

"Do you have any idea why they want to go?"

"Maybe they're planning on rebuilding it."Squall thought about it.

"No I don't think so.They would have told me.I trust them anyway, and the world is at peace so I don't have a problem with it."Quistis laughed.

"Was that comment aimed at me or were you talking to yourself?" she asked.Then she looked up."Ah here we are.Let's park by the hotel and we can walk to the train station."

Just as Quistis and Squall were getting out of the car, Squall's mobile rang.Quistis looked at him unbelievingly.

"You said you wouldn't take it tonight!" she said annoyed.Squall shrugged.

"I lied."

~~*~~  
  


Rinoa sat up in her seat as she heard the soft voice of Squall speaking through the receiver.

"Hello?Squall…uh…Commander Squall speaking."Rinoa giggled at his phone answer, and then remembered why she had called him.

"Squall it's me." She said in a low voice.Squall answered quickly.

"Rinoa!What's happened? Why are you coming home?"Rinoa shifted unhappily in her seat.

"Oh so General Caraway rang you and told you everything did he?"

"No I rang him because I wanted to…I wanted to see how you were." His voice changed as if he was embarrassed to say it, and Rinoa heard Quistis' footsteps walk away.Then he got bolder in his voice."Rinoa how could you go on the train at this time?It's so late and you don't have the SeeD ticket.What were you thinking?"Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a child anymore Squall I can do things on my own." She said decisively.Yet Squall wouldn't agree.

"Rinoa I'm still not happy.But we'll leave this until later." Rinoa sighed.

"Do you think you could uh…pick me up from the station?I don't have any money to borrow a car.That's why I rang you."

"As soon as I heard you were on the train I came to wait.Quistis and I are at the station now."Rinoa smiled, touched that Squall would think of something kind like that.

"Thank you Squall.I knew I could count on you." Squall sighed – she didn't need him when she went on the train.Oh well…Rinoa looked out of the window."Squall I'm underground at the moment, so I should be there in about two minutes.Speak to you then."Rinoa cut the connection.

~~*~~

"Woo-hoo!" shouted a happy, but slightly tired Selphie."We have arrived!"She leapt into the control seat and took the Ragnorak the remainder of the way.She looked back at Zell, who was yawning widely.

"Hey Selphie d'ya think Trabia could set us up with some beds?I'm real tired." He yawned again.

"Yeah I know these guys well.And since the bombing, a load of people have either transferred or left completely.So I'm sure they'll have loads of room for us."She piloted the Ragnorak down and stood up."Okay then let's go!" she said.

The three exited the Ragnorak and began their journey down to Trabia Garden.Irvine inclined his head towards Zell.

"Hey Zell did you bring the tape?" he asked in hushed tones.Zell nodded.

"You think I'm gonna leave that baby behind?I say hellz no!"he said back loudly.Selphie turned around.

"What?" Zell pointed at Irvine.He looked at Selphie and grinned.

"Sefie I was just asking chicken-wuss if he brought the tape.Nothing special."

"Oh that's okay then!" said Selphie.Zell stamped on the ground.

"QUIT it!" he said, annoyed.Irvine looked at him with round eyes.

"Aw Zell you asked me not to call you chocobo-boy, not chicken-wuss!"Zell punched the air several times.

"Okay then don't call me ANY names!You got that now?"Irvine nodded.

"Sure Zell you only needed to ask nicely."Zell breathed out, exasperated.Selphie suddenly stopped short.

"Hey you guys notice those Mesmerizes up ahead?"she said quietly, pointing to the darker forest and four hoofs poking out of the undergrowth.Irvine nodded.

"We'll kill 'em."Irvine carried on, but Selphie tugged at his sleeve.

"Uh maybe be shouldn't." he looked at her, surprised.Selphie always liked fighting Mesmerizes because of the life spell she could draw."Irvy I don't have any GFs on me.And I'm really tired so I'm not up to my best.It looks like there's at least two of them."Irvine hugged Selphie.

"Don't worry babe I'll give you one of mine.Which one do you want?" he asked."I got Ifrit, Bahamut, Siren, Eden, Diablos, Leviathan, Alexander and Tonberry."Irvine showed them all to Selphie, one by one.

"I'll take Leviathan and Siren!" he handed them to her without a word.She giggled happily."Thanks!"Whilst Selphie was junctioning the GFs, Zell walked up alongside Irvine.

"Hey Irvine I hear you got Bahamut.Can I have…" 

"Not a chance Dincht." Cut in Irvine.

"Why NOT!" Zell huffed.Irvine laughed.

"I'm just pulling on your leg k?I got no probs with you having your favourite GF." He handed it to Zell, who snatched it away in glory.

"Good you said that, Kinneas, or I would have had to pull on your pigtail.Real HARD." He said, grinning.Irvine shook his finger at Zell.

"No one touches my pigtail."Selphie giggled and twisted Irvine's hair around her finger.

"You mean like this?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah just like that.But you're allowed because I like gorgeous women running their fingers through my hair." He said, smiling back."Anyway, we'd better go get those Mesmerizes before they surprise attack us!" he said to the two others.He ran off, and got the first shot in, killing one of the beasts stone dead.

"Time to have some FUN!" said an excited Zell.He quickly beat up the second Mesmerize and it fell to the ground with a cry.Selphie pouted.

"Hey guys don't go too fast!I wanna stock up!" shouted Selphie, before calling out "Draw Life!"Irvine smiled to himself.The last Mesmerize reared up and kicked Selphie hard in the stomach.She crouched over in pain and winced.Irvine went mad and pumped the Mesmerize with bullets.It sank to the ground and quickly vanished.Then Irvine ran over to Selphie and poured a potion into her tiny mouth.She slowly arose and looked at him sheepishly.Irvine took no notice and hugged her again.Zell pointed to the Garden.

"Come on guys!We're like…nearly there!" he said, jumping up and down."I wanna go to bed!"

~~*~~

Quistis walked back after she saw Squall put away his phone.

"How's your girlfriend?" she asked, smiling.Squall looked at her curiously.Quistis had never called Rinoa his girlfriend before."I wanted to see how you were Rinoa." Said Quistis, mimicking Squall's lower voice.Squall hid his surprise for her sake.No one had ever mimicked him like that except Rinoa.Is Quistis…still going after him?No of course she isn't.They've both grown up now.It was just a silly childhood crush.Squall felt embarrassed, and walked off silently to the station platform, with Quistis following behind.

~1 minute later~

Squall looked along the platform for Rinoa.She came out of the eighth carriage and ran when she saw Squall.

"Squall!" she shouted, happy to see him for the first time in what felt like ages.She stopped when she was next to Squall and smiled.She knew Squall hated cuddling in front of everyone, so she decided to leave it at that.Then she changed her mind and kissed Squall lightly on the cheek.She looked back at him and noticed some colour rise in his cheeks.She giggled and touched Squall's arm gently."I can't control myself can I?" she asked him jokingly.

"I'm happy to see you Rinoa." He said quietly, but didn't think she heard.Then she looked over his shoulder to Quistis.

"Hey Quistis!" she said lightly."How are you?" running forward and giving a friendly hug to her friend, Quistis returned the gesture warmly.Then she looked back and forth between Squall and Rinoa and tapping her head in annoyance, she said,

"Oh how silly of me!I should have known.You two have been apart for so long – I'll head back to Garden and you guys go to the restaurant together.She began to walk away, but Rinoa tugged at her sleeve.

"Nonsense Quistis we'd love to have you come with us…right Squall?" Squall nodded slowly, in a world of his own. Rinoa turned back to Quistis adding, "I'd like someone to talk to me too!" quietly.Quistis laughed – it was really good to have Rinoa back.The two had really gotten along well together and after Ultimecia they had all shared a sort of bond.It had only been three months ago that they were in her castle.It felt like three days to Quistis, and she shuddered at the thought of ever having to go through that again.At least she had all her friends.Rinoa giggled.

"I didn't even know we were going out tonight!What a wonderful surprise!"Squall shook his head.

"Maybe you shouldn't tonight Rinoa.You must be tired after what has happened." Rinoa shook off the comment.

"Where's your sense of fun?Oh Quistis don't tell me he's been shut up in his office ever since I left?"Quistis nodded sadly.Rinoa put her hands on her hips and shook her head in frustration."Then there's all the more reason for us to go!"Squall looked at her."Oh Squall I always have fights with General Caraway.It's not like anything new."And so the three of them walked down to the Hotel.

"Ooh look Squall!" said Quistis, pointing to the night sky.Squall looked up and saw the beautiful fireworks bursting into a thousand golden sparks in the sky.Squall had never seen any fireworks like them since the night he met Rinoa…and then Squall looked at Quistis.She had her index finger held up to the clouds and she was smiling pleasantly.That pose…it was the exact copy of Rinoa's.Squall shook his head to break the stare he had on Quistis and carried on down the road, quicker than he had done before.What was Quistis up to?Was she copying Rinoa?Rinoa ran up alongside Squall and took his arm gently.

"Come on Squall slow down a bit.We're not in any rush are we?And this," she reached in Squall's pocket and took out his mobile, "Will be of no use tonight."As she switched off his phone, Squall tried to grab it off her.Rinoa giggled and then tried to maintain an Instructor-like pose."I, Rinoa forbid you, Squall Leonhart to use this phone for the remainder of the evening.And if you disobey then I'll have you keep you here and," she whispered in his ear, "Tickle you until you can't breathe because you're laughing so hard!"Squall looked at her in alarm.Rinoa knew the exact spot where Squall was ticklish and that would be so embarrassing…in front of all his colleagues.Rinoa kept her steady gaze on Squall."Oh yes I would do it believe me." She then smiled and tugged at his arm for him to carry on.Quistis followed behind.

~~*~~

"You mean I have to sleep THERE!NO WAY!" shouted Zell in disgust.Trabia had given them all a room to share, and they had accepted it gratefully.Unfortunately for Zell, Selphie and Irvine had taken the first two beds.Selphie ran over to Zell.

"Come on Zellers!It's lucky we even got a room!This isn't a hotel!"Zell stamped on the ground angrily.

"Yeah but we're SeeDs!They should respect us!And it's not the room I'm worried about!It's MY bed!" he looked at his bed like it was going to eat him up.Selphie looked at the bed with interest.

"There's nothing wrong with it.It's just a little smaller than ours!"

"A little SMALLER!WHA-AT!It's like, METERS smaller!And it's not just that!" he put a hand to his forehead."I don't wanna sleep in a GIRL'S bed!" he cried, pointing out the frilly trimming around the cover."Who sleeps here anyway?"Irvine got up and walked over to Zell comfortingly.

"S'okay Zell no-one's gonna know."

"Well why don't YOU have it if it's no problem!Or why don't you guys share a bed and I sleep in the other one?Because there's NO WAY that I'm sleeping in a girl's bed!"Selphie giggled.

"Zell don't get me wrong – I mean I'd love to share a bed with Selphie," Irvine winked at Selphie who turned away, pretending not to have heard, "But you know the rules in Garden!If we get caught they'd roast our behinds!"Suddenly, Selphie was struck with an idea.

"Hey guys!Why don't you two sleep in the same bed?" Irvine looked astonished at Selphie.

"Sorry Sef but if it's one thing I put my foot down to, it's that.Even if that idea did come from a beautiful young girl."Zell slammed his fist in between the two.

"Okay but if anyone finds out about this then I know who to talk to." He said in warning tones.Selphie nodded."And if you'll excuse me I'm going to rest now.Here's the tape if you want to listen to it again." He threw the tape down on Selphie's bed and grudgingly got into his tiny girl's bed.Selphie laughed quietly.

"Zell looks like a girl with only his blond hair peeping out over the covers!" she said, grinning."Maybe we should tie it up with a little pink ribbon!"

"I heard that…" Zell mumbled, and then fell asleep.Selphie picked up the tape, and walked over to the tape-player on the floor.She put it in and ran back to her bed.

"Irvine you going to listen too?" she asked him.Irvine nodded and sat down next to her.Selphie knelt on the hard bed and pressed play…

_"Raijin it's me."_

_ _

_"Oh hi Seifer we were just talking about you, ya know?We were sayin' that…"_

_ _

_"I don't care right now."_

_ _

_"Hey c'mon man!"_

_ _

_"Raijin hand me over to Fujin before I tell her to kick you in an unsavoury place again."_

_ _

_::mumble mumble:: _

_ _

_"SEIFER?"_

_ _

_"Hi Fujin whereabouts are you?"_

_ _

_"TRAIN."_

_ _

_"It's going slow huh?Are you nearly at Shumi Village?"_

_ _

_"AFFIRMATIVE."_

_ _

_"I'll be there in a few days.Good.I want to make sure it's all ready.Don't want to screw this one up."_

_ _

_"IMPOSSIBLE."_

_ _

_"Well with Raijin here you never know.Anyway, make sure you get everything.I have to go now – some people are hanging around.I don't want them to run to Squall and tell him about this.Then it will all be ruined."_

_ _

_"RAIJIN!" _

_ _

_::fumble…fight::_

_ _

_"Hey Seifer it's me again, ya know?I just wanted to ask something."_

_ _

_"Hurry up Raijin I don't have the time."_

_ _

_"Okay I just wondered if in that Shumi Village ya know?Uh do they have ice cream?I'm really in the mood for some double chocolate, raspberry, triple lemon,"_

_ _

_::click::_

_ _

"What do you suppose they're up to?" asked Irvine.Selphie turned off the tape-player.

"I don't know – that's why we're going to find out."

"Why didn't you just tell Squall the truth?"Selphie huffed.

"You know why Irvine!Number one, Squall's already got so much work to do rather than worry about this thing as well. Number two, we can do this on our own.Numberthree," she whispered to him, "If Squall found out that I had been hacking in to other people's conversations then he would have me banned from the phones for a year!"Irvine shook his head.

"Why _were_ you hacking anyway?"Selphie blushed.

"I uh…can't tell you."

"Come on Sef I'd tell you!"

"Okay fine I was listening to see if you and that girl in FH really were just talking about how to find moon stones."

"SEFIE!!" he cried out, and then clapped his hands to his mouth as he realised Zell was in the room sleeping.Selphie put her hands on his knees.

"But you were.So I trust you now."

"Selphie I'm hurt baby.I didn't think you thought I was like that."

"Well you do flirt Irvy!"

"Yeah well I'm not gonna cheat on my baby girl!Anyway," he said, taking Zell's highly technical watch from the desk, "We should get to bed if we want to wake up early in time to catch Raijin and Fujin tomorrow.

~~*~~

~


	3. Seifer and his posse

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters (except Malevolus) or the places in this fanfic, they are entirely the creation of Squaresoft.

~

Chapter 3. Seifer and his posse 

Rinoa looked at her watch.

"My it's very late!" she said, as it had gone past midnight.Quistis stifled a yawn.

"Oh but I'm having so much fun Rinoa.Don't tell me you want to go back yet."She looked at Squall."Make her change her mind Squally."Squall shrugged.

"I think we're all tired.Especially you, Rinoa.I…I made sure your room was ready for your arrival."He looked down and blushed.Quistis and Rinoa both giggled at his reaction.

"Thanks Squall that's really sweet." Said Rinoa, covering her mouth.

"Will you be wanting anything else, Sir?" asked a waiter.Squall looked up.

"No thank you we'll have the bill please."The waiter nodded and walked off.Quistis got out her purse, but Rinoa put down her hand.Quistis pushed it away determinedly.

"Relax it's on me tonight." She said, with a smile in Squall's direction.Squall didn't know what to say, and instead let it go._She can pay if she wants to.She's older than us anyway._He thought.

Quistis paid the bill and then Squall, Rinoa and Quistis left the restaurant.They were all silent for a while, the heady red wine having got to them quite quickly.The fireworks were still going strong, although there were not as many people because the younger students had strict curfews.Quistis smoothed down her usual pink skirt.

"Next time we go to a restaurant like that, we're going with the others too, and we're going to wear something nice.I should have changed really…" thinking how embarrassing it was to go into a fancy restaurant in her old clothes.She looked at Rinoa hanging on Squall's arm and then looked away, walking faster.

"Wait up Quistis!" said Rinoa, who shortly jogged after her.Squall walked alongside the two, having finally caught up with them."Suddenly so eager to get back?" Rinoa teased her.Quistisshrugged, and yawnedloudly."Okay guys I'm driving tonight." Said Rinoa decisively.Then she cried out as Quistis nearly lost her balance.Rinoa grabbed hold of her arm and steadied her."Squall you go in the back with Quisty okay?" She handed Quistis to Squall.Quistis leant heavily against Squall and put her slender arm around his waist.Squall carried on walking, and Rinoa smiled at him."Get in." she said, gesturing to the back of the car.Squall put Quistis in gently and then sat next to her, closing the door behind him.Rinoa jumped in the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition.Suddenly, Squall remembered something.

"Rinoa drive slowly tonight."Rinoa laughed.

"Okay Squall I promise not to give you a heart attack like I did last time!I'm a good driver really!" she said happily.She looked in the rear-view mirror at her friend and her love and smiled.She was so relieved to be back.

Quistis shifted in the seat, slightly opening her eyes.Then she sighed and rested her head on Squall's shoulder.Squall straightened up a little, and stiffened.Quistis pressed herself to Squall's body and sighed again, a contented sigh.Squall breathed out slowly.He didn't know what to do.If this was Rinoa, he would have put his arm around her and took her in to his warmth.If it was Selphie, he would have relaxed because Selphie had such an easy-going and friendly nature.She'd fall asleep on Ultimecia's lap!But Quistis…it somehow didn't feel quite right.Quistis was usually so cold and inward about these things.Why had she changed so suddenly?Squall tried to ignore her and gazed out of the window to witness three bite bugs fly by.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Rinoa opened the back door and looked inside.She grinned at Squall as she saw him sitting bolt upright, with Quistis leaning on him.Squall frowned, and made a motion to Rinoa to get Quistis off him.Rinoa shrugged.Squall tried to move Quistis.

"Uh…Quistis?Quistis?"Quistis' eyed fluttered open as she heard her name.Then she looked at Squall in surprise.

"Did I…fall asleep?" she asked him quietly.Squall nodded."Oh!I'm sorry.It was so comfortable." She said.Then she rose when she saw Rinoa standing there, waiting for the two.Rinoa stood back as Quistis got out of the car, and then giggled when she saw Squall still sitting there, very straight and tall.Rinoa pulled him out of the car and then locked up.Quistis stretched out her arms and breathed in deeply.Rinoa walked hand in hand with Squall, back to the dorms.Their rooms were all linked together now, seeing as they were all SeeDs.Squall circled his arm around Rinoa as she put her key in the door.

"Rinoa I need to talk to you." He said, with a nervous look towards Quistis, who was looking at the two with interest.She turned away and went into her room when she caught Squall looking at her.Rinoa smiled sweetly at Squall.

"Aw Squall of course you can talk to me!You can tell me anything."Squall and Rinoa entered her room and she closed the door behind them.Squall sat down on the chair next to her bed and nonchalantly twiddled the flower vase on the table.Rinoa joined him after turning a lamp on."Go ahead." She said softly.

"Well it's two things really.The first is…do you know anything about Zell wanting to take the Ragnorak?"Rinoa crossed her dark eyebrows.

"Zell?Well you know how much he loves that thing.Maybe he wanted to take it out by himself, just to look around.Or maybe…" she moved closer to Squall, "Maybe he took his girlfriend out in it!"Squall shook his head.

"It wasn't just Zell.Selphie and Irvine have gone too."

"Oh!Did they tell you where they were going Squall?"

"Yes.They said they were going to visit one of Selphie's old friends at Trabia."Rinoa raised her palms to the ceiling.

"There you have it then!Case solved!"Squall pressed his lips together.

"It's not right though.If that were true they would just have taken the train.The trains go everywhere now."Rinoa thought about it for a while.

"No the trains don't go everywhere.They don't go to Winhill anymore because it's so far away, and the train cables will be expensive, and they have never gone to Shumi Village because the Shumi Tribe don't like to mix with humans."

"Hmm."

"I can't understand why they would lie to you Squall.I'm sure what they tell you is true."Rinoa smiled at him."Happy with that conclusion?" Squall shrugged in unison with Rinoa, who had guessed what is reaction would be.She stifled her laughter."Okay!What was the other thing on your mind?"Squall furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Rinoa.He wondered whether she would think he was silly for asking such a question.Rinoa sighed."Come on Squall tell me!I'm not going to think you're silly for asking at all!"Squall smiled to himself at how well Rinoa knew him.Rinoa leant on her palms and waited curiously.

"Rinoa I'll tell you but do you swear not to tell anyone?" he knew she would keep everything he wanted confidential, but just needed her extra reassurance.Rinoa laughed and urged him to go on.Squall slouched in his chair and began to tell her."Rinoa you know when I was telling you that Quistis used to,"

"Have a crush on you?Yes I remember.Carry on."

"Well I think it's happening again."Rinoa raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think Quistis would do that.She's our friend."Squall shrugged.

"It's just that so many things have been happening.Things she's done.It seems so weird."

"Weird?How?"

"Uh…she does things that make me think of you Rinoa."Rinoa looked at him blankly."Just little things have been happening really, but this night when she pointed up to the sky?I nearly saw you.It was like you in her body.It shocked me."Rinoa stood up and put her arm comfortingly around Squall.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.It may have just been your imagination running away.You haven't seen me for a long time so…"Squall narrowed his eyes.

"But this time I can actually feel something.I can feel something isn't right.I don't know what it is."Rinoa gestured back towards the door.

"Do you want me to go and speak to her Squall?Maybe I can find something out."Squall thought about it for a while, and then realised how stupid he would look if it were just what Rinoa had said.Instead, he walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"It's all right, you're tired.You should go to bed."Rinoa stood up and rearranged her skirt.She walked to leave, and then turned to kiss Squall on the lips.She looked at him wordlessly and then walked away, leaving Squall to his own thoughts. 

~~*~~

Irvine stretched out on his bed as he saw the sun rise for another day.The light almost blinded him as it shone through the window and splashed out in colours of gold and red on Selphie's covers.Selphie had already woken up, and was busy washing in the adjoining bathroom.Irvine rose as Selphie came in, brushing her teeth.

"Ha-ha Rvy loik ash Shell!" Irvine looked at her with wide eyes.Selphie ran back to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste, and then told him again.

"Irvine look at Zell!" Selphie did a happy dance and pointed to a sleepy Zell, who had pulled his covers right up to his neck and was sleeping like a baby.Selphie took out her camera, and quickly snapped him.Zell woke when he felt a flash of bright light on him.He rubbed his eyes slowly and then glared suspiciously at Irvine and Selphie.Selphie waved at him."Morning Zell!" she said innocently, hiding her imminent laughter.

"Okay guys let's get ready and then get out of here." Said Irvine.Selphie stopped him, having been struck with a thought.

"Hey why don't we call Squall from the phone at Trabia?Because if he doesn't believe that we're not here then he can just ring call-back and it will tell him the number that called.Then he'll believe that we're really at Trabia!"Irvine nodded, and Selphie picked up the phone on the desk.There was no answer from Squall's office.Ah well it was 7:00AM here, so it would be about 4:00AM over in Balamb.She could just leave a message on his answer phone."Hi Squall it's Selphie." She said, twiddling the telephone cord around her little finger."We've arrived at Trabia so…you don't need to worry.We'll be here for a few days," then she changed he mind as she saw Irvine's look of dismay, "Hang on I'll hand it to Irvine.Irvine took the receiver and said, 

"Yeah hey hey we don't know when exactly we're gonna be back, but I'll notify you when we do.We must take care of some business here.Don't worry everything's okay.Well see ya!"Irvine walked over to put down the receiver, and then thought of something else."Oh and Squall?If you want to phone us then don't call Trabia because…because it'll take time for them to find us.We all have our mobiles with us so call one of them if you need to.Bye."Irvine disconnected and breathed a sigh of relief.Zell came out of the bathroom and high-kicked happily.

"Let's go kick some serious ass!"Selphie checked that they hadn't left anything behind and then snatched the tape-player off the desk."I'll fly over to Shumi village and we'll go see what they're up to!" he said, running out the door with Selphie and Irvine following behind.

"Selphie!Selphie!" shouted a little girl who had caught sight of Selphie's bright yellow dress.Selphie turned and crouched down to the other girl's level.She was only about five years of age and Selphie used to take care of her and her brother before she got transferred to Balamb.Selphie smiled at her.

"Hi Lornia!How are you?"the girl giggled.

"I'm fine.You look like you're in a rush.Can I come too?"Selphie shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie but this is a SeeD job.We're going to a scary place with lots of monsters!GRARH!" she said back.Lornia still wasn't happy.

"Pwease Selphie?I'm much better now I've had twaining.I can help."Irvine saw Selphie talking to the little girl and walked over to them.

"Hey cutie!" he said to Lornia, who giggled uncontrollably.Irvine tipped his hat to her."It's not often I get to see someone as beautiful as you in the academy!" he winked at Selphie.Lornia put her hands on her hips.

"Selphie won't let me go with you!"Irvine nodded understandingly and knelt down as well.

"Well babe it's because she doesn't want you hurt."Irvine smiled."And I would be so hurt if anything happened to you.Irvine's gonna cry if that happens." He lowered his hat over his eyes and pretended to sob.The little girl in the pink flower dress raised herself on her tiptoes and put her arm around Irvine.

"No don't cwy Irvine!I'll stay here and be safe!"Irvine wiped away his 'tears' and grinned.

"Thanks girl!"Lornia looked over to Selphie.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she whispered in her ear quietly, but Irvine could hear her.Selphie giggled.

"What kind of question is that?"Lornia shrugged.

"It's either him or that other one over there." She pointed at Zell, who was waiting a few feet away.Lornia gazed at Irvine."But I like him."Selphie patted her on the head.

"Yeah I guess you could say he is my boyfriend."Lornia giggled, and Irvine crouched back down again to their level.

"Hmm?What's going on here then?" he asked the two.Selphie raised an eyebrow and with a twinkle in her eye, said, 

"I think I have some competition Irvine!"Irvine looked back and forth between Lornia and Selphie and then nodded.

"Two beautiful women.I'm a lucky man!" he laughed and held Lornia's chin lightly."We have to go now.I guess I'll see you some other time.Now stay out of trouble and make me proud!" he said to her, waving and pulling Selphie along with him.

When they were all in the Ragnorak, Selphie sat down in the passenger's seat and giggled.

"Well done Irvine you really have a way with kids."Irvine laughed heartily and sat next to her.

"I love kids.They remind me of when I was young.When I was at the orphanage with all of you."Zell tutted.

"What the hell's this?A reunion or something?Let's go!" he shouted, leaping into the driver's seat and taking up the controls.

~30 minutes later~

Selphie left the Ragnorak and ran across to Shumi village, calling back to Zell to catch her up.When she was safely in the entrance to the village, she waited patiently for Zell and Irvine.Zell arrived first, and walked over to the Shumis standing next to the Ultima draw point.

"Here you go." He said, handing them some money and then drawing 13 Ultima.

The three of them arrived quietly at the underground village and looked around for any signs of 'suspicious activity.'Zell drove a fist into his other palm.

"Raijin and Fujin gotta be around here somewhere guys."Selphie stopped him from running off.

"Wait Zell maybe we should sneak up on them just to see if we can catch them out!"So they all assumed stealth-like positions and crept along the village, receiving a few strange looks from passers-by.They stopped suddenly when they heard a familiar voice in the workshop.

"RAGE!" shouted Fujin at an unfortunate Shumi worker, who quickly left the building.

"OUCH!There's no need for that, ya know?" said Rajin back at his friend.Irvine, Selphie and Zell walked over to get a better look.Rajin was rubbing his shins, and Fujin was ordering some Shumis about in her typical manner.Irvine furrowed his eyebrows and looked closer, wondering what they were up to.

"HURRY." Said Fujin to the Shumis.One looked at her annoyed.

"We are sorry to take our time but we have few workers.If we could have your help…" he was cut short by another voice.A deep, masculine voice.

"Don't help them guys.I paid good money for this job and they're going to do it on their own." He said.Irvine craned his neck to look for the owner of the voice.There he was.Gunblade shining in the artificial light, long white cloak flowing gently around his black leather boots.Selphie pushed Irvine's head back down as Seifer turned around."You had better finish this by tomorrow morning," he held the gunblade's tip at the worker's neck, "Or you're gonna answer to me."That was it.Irvine had had it.Who did Seifer think he was to go pushing people around like that?Irvine was going to do something, despite little protests from a worried Selphie.She could see Zell was angry too, and if Irvine went then Zell would definitely follow.Irvine stood up promptly and walked in on Seifer and his posse.

"That's enough guys." He said, keeping his eyes on Seifer.Seifer smirked evilly, and all the Shumis in the building took one look at Irvine's Exeter gun and then left abruptly. 

"Oh Irvine how nice of you to drop in!You shouldn't have.We were just on our way to Balamb garden anyway." Said Seifer.Irvine scowled and said nothing.Seifer scratched his gunblade along the floor."How's Squall?And Rinoa?What about the chicken wuss?How's he getting along with his big status?"Zell erupted out of the bushes.

"My name's Zell.And I'm damn proud of it too!" he said, annoyed, the colour rising in his cheeks.Seifer shrugged and took no notice of his sudden entrance.

"How does it feel to be SeeD?Irvine you must be pleased!" Seifer gestured with his gunblade around the empty room."You cleared the room quicker than one of Raijin's farts!"Seifer laughed loudly, and Raijin joined him, before scratching his head and saying, 

"HEY!What's that supposed to mean?"Seifer ignored him and carried on. 

"So Irvine, chicken wuss, got anyone else hiding in those bushes?Perhaps the Instructor?"Selphie rose from her crouching position and looked sheepishly at them all.Seifer laughed."Oh it's you.Should have known.You and the cowboy could never be split apart, even when we were in the orphanage.You know you two…" he was interrupted by Irvine.

"Seifer you say something mean to her and I'll pump your sorry stomach full of lead."Seifer put up his gunblade.

"I'm ready to take you on." The two eyed each other wordlessly, and then to Irvine's surprise, Seifer put down his gunblade."But I'm not going to.I'm changing my ways." He said, talking down at the floor.Selphie ran over to stop the heated discussion.

"Um, Seifer?" she never really spoke to him before.Seifer looked up at the sound of his name, and that Selphie had spoken.Selphie put her hands behind her back."Will you tell us what you're doing?"Seifer grinned.

"You guys really are nosy.Coming in like this."Raijin perked up.

"Yeah how come you guys knew we were here?"Selphie retrieved the little tape-player from the back pocket of her dress and showed it to him.Raijin played the tape and Fujin cried out in rage as she heard the phone call being played over again.

"I see.You listened in to our phone call." Said Seifer quietly.

"Yeah we got you now.So spill the beans Seifer." Said Zell, folding his arms across his chest.Seifer shook his head.

"No I can't tell."

"Then we're gonna have to BEAT it out of you!" said an excited Zell.Seifer raised an eyebrow in Zell's direction.

"Zell don't get me wrong I'd love to beat you but I'm not fighting anymore."Fujin nodded.

"TRUTH" she said to them.It was very rare that Fujin ever said anything to them, and they had a feeling she was right.Zell shrugged.

"So why aren't you telling us what you're up to?If it includes Balamb Garden then we have a right to know."Seifer shook his head briskly.

"It's a surprise."Raijin nodded after Seifer's comment.

"Yeah I mean if we told you what was under that sheet there everything would be ruined, ya know?" he said to them, and then clamped his mouth shut after realising what he had said.Seifer kept his cool, and turned to Fujin.

"Fujin next time we go out with Raijin remind me to bring something to tape his mouth shut will you?"Fujin laughed hoarsely and Irvine winced at the awful noise.Zell ran over to the cloth, but Seifer held it down with his hands."No Zell don't."Zell looked at Seifer with victory.

"Sorry Seifer but you've been caught out.When will you learn to stop trying?"Seifer growled at him.

"Listen to me Zell don't lift this sheet up.Dammit just do as I say!" he said, clearly angry.Zell just laughed and tugged off the sheet.He gasped when he saw what was under there.Six statues.His mouth gaped open and Irvine and Selphie looked on with interest.The six statues were of all of them.Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, Zell and Selphie.All there, perfectly handcrafted by the Shumis.Seifer slammed his hand down on the table, making the statues wobble."You idiot you've ruined everything now." He said tiredly.Then he clapped."A real chicken-wuss thing to do."

~~*~~

~


	4. Can you cope with two Rinoas?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters (except Malevolus) or the places in this fanfic, they are entirely the creation of Squaresoft.

~

Chapter 4. Can you cope with two Rinoas? 

Rinoa woke up from her sleep and lazily opened her curtains, shielding her eyes from the bright lights of morning.She turned suddenly, startled that someone else was in the room with her.It was Quistis.

"Oh Quistis!How did you get in?" she asked her friend.Quistis smiled wryly.

"Your door wasn't locked.I hope I'm not intruding."Rinoa shook her head and sat down on the warm bed."I thought you would be with Squall." She said casually, not expecting an answer.Quistis stared at Rinoa.

"Quistis?" Quistis broke from her gaze and looked expectant at Rinoa."Why are you here?"Quistis shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Just keeping you company.I have to go out later."

"Go out?Oh!Can I come?Where are you going?" Rinoa asked.

"No I'll only be out for a few hours.I'm meeting a friend." She answered mysteriously, and then sat down.Rinoa tried to hide her astonishment as Quistis sat on the floor hugging her knees.Squall was right.She was acting like Rinoa.

"Oh okay." Rinoa said suddenly, picking up her day-clothes."Well I'll see you.I'm just going to change."Quistis nodded and left her room.Rinoa frowned as she got changed and thought to herself that she would go and see Squall as soon as she was ready.That really was strange, but she couldn't think why anyone would want to act like her!She laughed at the thought and brushed her hair down so it fell below her shoulders.

"Good morning Squall" said Rinoa, entering his office and setting down a breakfast tray before him.He looked at the food silently.Rinoa shrugged."I'd have preferred to bring it to you in bed but you wake up so early.'Breakfast-in-office' will have to do." She smiled at him as he took a croissant.

"Thankyou." He said."And Good Morning.I'm surprised you woke up so early.It's only 8."Rinoa shrugged and sat next to Squall at his desk.

"I got a wake-up call from Quistis." She said.That caused Squall to stop working and focus fully on Rinoa.

"Quistis woke you up?What did she want?" 

"I don't know.I just turned around and she was there.It was very strange.She said she's going out tonight to meet a friend of hers.But you know what Squall?" she sat down on his lap, preferring that seat to her own."I think you're right.She IS copying me.But I can't understand why."Squall pressed his lips together and said nothing.He had no idea what Quistis was up to – maybe she wasn't feeling very well?"I think maybe she's so used to me being around now that she's copying me without realising it.Don't worry Squall it'll be fine."She got up and turned to go."I'm going to Timber to see Zone and Watts." Then she smiled at him."Can you cope with two Rinoas?"

~~*~~

Zell got up from his seat and began to punch the air, much to Seifer's annoyance. 

"Stop that.It's annoying."Zell stopped and slumped back down again, not seeing Seifer's smirk of triumph.Selphie shook her head miserably.

"We're real sorry, Seifers."Seifer snorted at her.Irvine sat up quickly and stared straight at Seifer, who was ignoring him.

"Seifer you're usually the one who makes things go wrong around here so how were we supposed to know?"

"Yeah we were only doing what was right, man!" said Zell as a conclusion to Irvine's statement.Everyone was silent for a long time, until Raijin couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Sooooo like, what are we going to do now, ya know?"Fujin glared at him.

"SILENCE!" she said, annoyed.Seifer tapped his gunblade on the floor and stood up.

"Well there's only one thing we can do." He looked and Irvine, Zell and Selphie menacingly, causing Selphie to reach for her nunchaku.Then his face broke into a false smile."We go to Esthar!"Irvine shook his head unbelievingly.

"Woah that was random." He said.Seifer pointed to the statues. 

"You see now you geniuses have spoilt everything I guess you should know the whole story."He carried on, despite a concerned look from Fujin."We were going to make these statues for you all as a present.And then take them to Esthar and invite you all over for a special party.Including my friend Squall's daddy."Raijin opened his mouth to speak, but Seifer clicked his fingers and Fujin quickly ran over to tape his mouth shut.Zell punched his left fist into his right palm.

"But why would you do this?"Fujin sat back down and answered Zell.

"RETURN.BALAMB."Seifer nodded approvingly.Fujin sighed and carried on, using a voice only few of them had heard before."We want to be approved into Balamb Garden again.We want people to see that we aren't the same.We have changed…" Raijin ripped off the selotape and nodded briskly.

"Seifer doesn't act like a rabid dog anymore, ya know?"Seifer shot him a look that made Raijin slowly tape his own mouth back shut again.Fujin carried on regardless.

"So we want to find a way to return gracefully.We want people to forgive us.Perhaps this was the best way." Fujin stopped, and then pursed her lips together.It was clear she wasn't going to speak like that again for a long time yet.Selphie nodded.

"We can understand.I can't believe you went to all this trouble just for us!"Seifer shrugged.

"I can't understand it either right now."Zell jumped up.

"Hey how did you guys get here?"

"BOAT." Said Fujin gruffly.Zell nodded in recognition.

"Well you guys can travel in the Ragnorak with us!"Irvine looked at him, surprised."Come on Irvy!It's the least we can do after what we did to them, dig?"Fujin stood up and grabbed the arm of a mumbling Raijin."HE-EY!Where are you going!?"Said Zell loudly.

"RAGNORAK.NOW.HURRY." Said Fujin.Zell started to walk off, and then noticed Selphie sitting on the chair, in a daydream.

"Hey Sefie, what's wrong?" she looked up at him slowly.

"Never heard Fujin say so much in so little time!" she said, shocked.

And so first out of Shumi village was Seifer, closely followed (and watched) by Irvine.Then came Fujin, with Raijin by her side, still with the sticky tape round his mouth, and lastly Zell pulling along a startled Selphie.

~~*~~

Rinoa caught sight of Quistis walking to the exit of Balamb Garden and ran over to stop her.

"Hey Quisty!" she said "Are you going to see your friend now?" Quistis nodded, but made no sound.Rinoa halted her again."Is it a he?Is he good-looking?Is he nice?How long have you known him?How come I've never heard of him?" said Rinoa all at once.Quistis smiled, looking embarrassed. 

"All these questions Rinoa!" she walked off, saying, "I'll see you soon." Leaving Rinoa to her own amusements.Rinoa looked after her and wondered who this mystery friend was.Rinoa wandered aimlessly back to her dorm, when she noticed Quistis' door was open.'That's strange' thought Rinoa, 'Quistis is usually so careful about these things' Rinoa walked in curiously and looked at her desk.Her Save the Queen was gone.'Why would she take it with her?She's only going to see a friend!'Rinoa suddenly felt ashamed that she had walked in on someone else's privacy, and walked out to be confronted by the Trepies.

"WHAT were you doing in Trepe's room?" asked one of them angrily."You have no authority to be in the room of a Goddess such as Quistis Trepe!"

"Death to all who invade her private-life!" added another.

"Sorry I thought this was someone else's room."Lied Rinoa.The Trepies sneered.Then Rinoa spoke again."Anyway I have more authority in this Garden than any of you!" she smiled a little when she saw the groupies look worried."So I suggest you leave here quickly!You have no permission to be here!Where should you be?" she asked them dominantly.The first Trepie looked around reluctantly.

"In classroom 2F, Rinoa." He mumbled.Rinoa was surprised he knew her name, but hid it quickly and said,

"Go there now!And it's Miss Heartilly to you, got that?"The Trepies nodded their heads and ran away abruptly.Rinoa chuckled at their quick exit and didn't notice Squall come up behind her.

"Sorry Miss Heartilly but do you have a minute?" asked Squall in jest.Rinoa faced Squall and gave him a toothy grin."I mean that's if you're not too busy.Do you want me to shine your shoes for you?"

"I was just putting them in their place.They were really ganging up on me!Just because I was in Quistis' room!" Rinoa tutted, and Squall raised one eyebrow.

"What were you doing in there?"

"I saw her door open and wanted to see if there was any clue to whom this mystery friend might be." She replied airily.Squall shrugged.

"Did you find anything?"

"Now look who's the nosy one!" Rinoa giggled at his forlorn face."No it's actually more of a case of what I didn't find.She's taken her whip."

"So?" 

"Don't you think that's odd?I mean would you take a weapon with you when you go a visit someone?Huh?Would you?"

"…whatever."

"Squall I thought you were worried about this thing."

"I was.But you're here now."

"Hmm?What's that mean?"Squall put his arm across her shoulder tenderly.

"I just want to stay with you and forget everyone else."Rinoa smiled as Squall bent down to kiss her.

~~*~~

~


	5. An eclipse of the sun

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters (except Malevolus) or the places in this fanfic, they are entirely the creation of Squaresoft.

~

Chapter 5.An eclipse of the sun 

"HEY!" shouted Zell as Seifer took the driver's seat of the Ragnorak.Seifer inclined his head towards Zell.

"You want something chicken-wuss?" he said soberly.

"Um…YAH!DUH!You don't know how to drive this baby!"

"There's a first time for everything."

"But!But!" said Zell bitterly.The Ragnorak meant a lot to him.If Seifer did something wrong with it then he'd burst into flames.But there he found himself, sitting back down again into the back seat, with six stone statues squeezing him in place."But…" he said desperately.Seifer laughed.

"Maybe we should take Zell down to the animal shelter…he seems to be turning into a goat."Irvine got into the seat next to Seifer without a sound.Seifer turned his head to the left.

"Irvine?Shouldn't we have someone who can actually read a map?" he asked.Irvine tipped his hat.

"That's me."

"Well maybe you'd like to hold it the right way up." He said, turning the map around in Irvine's hands.Irvine gasped.

"That's why it took so long to find the white SeeD ship!"

"Next time try and open your eyes wider to let some light in."Irvine looked at him, confused.

"They are open man." Seifer gave him a bemused look and then hit his forehead with a palm.

"Oh this is great." He said to everyone."I have to travel all the way to Easthar with a chicken-wuss and a guy who wouldn't know a joke if it got up and gave him a haircut."Zell shook his head.

"Seifer you used that joke on the Dollet exam, remember?" Seifer winced.

"DAMN!I KNEW I used it somewhere!"Selphie giggled.Seifer shrugged."Aah come on give me some credit.I DID change the words around a little." He said, trying to be honest.

"You've also probably infringed on a number of copyright laws…that last bit was from Blackadder!"Seifer ignored Zell's other comment and turned his attention back to Irvine."Speaking of haircuts, you ever going to cut your hair, cowboy?Or are you just using it so you can save up on toilet paper?"Irvine growled at him, and Zell jumped back worriedly.

"Uh Seifer you shouldn't do that.Don't make fun of his tail."

"Just 'cos he thinks he's a girl.Hey Irvine you aren't pretty enough so stop trying!" said Seifer, leading Irvine on.He laughed and turned back to the controls when he felt a fist land in his jawbone."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" screamed Seifer, rubbing his cheek tenderly."You idiot!"Irvine sat there looking smug.

"Zell warned you." He said casually."Now are we going to drive or what?" he said, pointing to the controls.Seifer turned to them hesitantly and carried the Ragnorak into the sky, mumbling 'loser' under his breath.Zell stopped breathing for a moment and sat tight in his seat.It seemed Seifer wasn't doing too bad a job after all.Suddenly, Fujin came into view.

"PRESIDENT.PHONE." She said to all of them, bringing out her phone and plugging it into another device that allowed her to see the person she was speaking to, and vice versa.She stood back and pressed a couple of the phone's buttons.Eventually, President Loire came into view.

"Guys?Are you on your way over?"Fujin nodded.Laguna smiled, and then looked deeper into the Ragnorak's room.

"Is that Irvine in the passenger seat?" he asked her, genuinely confused.

"YES.PROBLEM." Replied Fujin.When Irvine heard his name, he turned around, and seeing Laguna, he spun out of his seat, happy to see the President of Easthar again.

"Hey President Loire!How you going?How's Ellone and Kiros and Ward?"Laguna waved back at Irvine.

"Hello Irvine.They're all doing fine.But can I speak to Seifer for a moment?"Seifer looked back and thought about handing the controls to Zell, who was jumping from toe to toe eagerly, before handing them to Raijin with a smug expression.

"Good Morning President.We are on our way to Easthar.The reason we have Irvine, Zell and Selphie with us is that they sneaked on over to Shumi village and ruined everything.So we have to take them too."Laguna sighed.

"Well at least Squall doesn't know.What about…Rinoa?Are he and her still…you know?"Seifer shrugged lazily. 

"I have no idea.I don't usually butt in on Squall's private life."Laguna nodded knowingly. 

"Alright thank you Seifer.That is all for now."Fujin was about to cut the connection when Irvine came back in the picture.

"Hey Laguna wait!" Laguna stopped what he was doing and looked back up, tossing his hair out of his eyes."Selphie's asleep now so she can't speak to you." He turned to the sleeping Selphie, who was curled up against her own statue.Laguna smiled.

"I knew there must be some reason!"

"Yeah if she knew you were on and I hadn't woken her…she'd kill me with her nunchaku!"

"Well it's not nice to wake her.Let her sleep.Just tell her I said hi."Irvine grinned.

"Thanks Laguna that'll make her happy!"Fujin then disconnected quickly.Zell looked at Seifer.

"You don't know what's going on between Rinoa and Squall?" he asked, with a hint of pride in his voice that he knew something Seifer didn't.

"No I don't chicken-wuss.Perhaps you'd like to fill me in?" he said, irritated.Zell mock saluted him.

"Yeah they're still together!" he said happily."Sucks that you lost her right?"Seifer made no movement.

"Is that all?"

"YEP!" 

"Geez that was eventful.Next time warn me if you're gonna say something like that so I can get prepared." He said sarcastically.

~~*~~

Quistis rang the doorbell, looking around to see if anyone else was watching her from the bushes.A young man opened the door.He looked devilishly at her.

"Come in.I have been waiting."Quistis followed the man through the narrow hallway with a monumental ceiling, and into a large, dome shaped room with a desk at the end with papers bound neatly across it.Quistis took a seat next to the desk, and the man sat opposite her.She shifted nervously in her seat as the dark man watched her wordlessly.

_'I shouldn't be here'_ thought Quistis, but different words escaped her lips."I'm glad I came" she said to him.He nodded, still keeping his gaze on her, his deep brown eyes smothered her in darkness like an eclipse of the sun.

"I know what you're thinking." He said.She looked away from his stare, and instead studied the floor beneath her feet."You are doing the right thing."Quistis shook her head.

_'I don't know what to do'_ she thought

"You do everything I say and we will all be happy.Everyone." He had already begun to invade her thoughts.Quistis hated it when he did that.This was only the second time they had met.The first time he came to her in a dream.Now it was worse.He set his back straight and laid both hands on the table."Now.Is everything going well?" 

"Nothing has happened.I can't get at Squall now." She was thinking other things to herself, but his influence on her mind forced her to push them out and voice her thoughts out loud."I shouldn't be doing this.It isn't fair on Rinoa and Squall.It was Fate who decided who should be together, and he chose them.I had no part in this."She stopped to catch her breath."I'm torn, Malevolus."The young man sighed.It was a tired sigh.

"No Quistis that's not true."This time, he looked deep into her eyes so that she had to stare back."You were there first.You get the lion's share.Rinoa is a troublemaker.She is uncaring for other people's wishes.She is self-centred and is always the one who gets everything.That's not fair is it Quistis?" Malevolus began to manipulate Quistis' mind further."You deserve everything she has.She is no better than you.Certainly no cleverer.You have the power to be a stronger fighter.You are braver – you go into battle in the front-line whereas she hides behind her pinwheel.But when it comes to love it is a different matter.She has no heart - to steal away somebody who is already being loved by someone else." He growled."Now it is your time."Quistis nodded, helpless.

When she first saw the man in her dream, she thought it was her imagination.Her jealousy coming back to haunt her.Something she had tried so hard to push away.She never even asked who he was. Quistis explored Malevolus' face with her eyes.To anyone, he would have passed for a startlingly attractive young man.Yet now Quistis could see an evil lurking behind his exterior; when she looked into his eyes she could think of nothing else but what he told her.Her weapon that she had brought with her for safety now seemed useless against him.He appeared to have a great deal of power in him.

"She angers you Quistis.You should let your emotions out.Have no remorse.Does she?She speaks freely of what she thinks, dragging Squall behind her like a puppy.You are the only person who can give him the love he needs." He reached out and touched her hand.Quistis felt a shiver run straight through her body."My dear Quistis.I will watch over you and see to it that Squall ultimately loves you."Quistis couldn't tear herself away from his lock.

"But why are you helping me?" she asked."What do you have to gain from this?"Malevolus smiled at her sadly. 

"I have been watching you for a long time.I have grown to feel for you as a brother would feel for a sister."The two were both silent for a long time, staring at each other."Now you must go.I will be with you, although not in essence.In spirit."He guided Quistis to the door, and as he put his arm around her shivering body she suddenly felt safe and secure.She looked up at him and smiled for the first time.

_'he will be with me.Everything will work out.He will be with me in spirit.'_ She thought to herself slowly, his words turning over and over in her head.As she turned to the door, she suddenly remembered something that made her stop and ask him."Who are you?" she asked in hushed tones, as if someone were listening in on them.Malevolus rubbed her arm soothingly and Quistis felt a rush of electricity surge through her.He then bent down to her level and brushed her hair back gently, whispering in her ear, 

"The manservant of Ultimecia."

~~*~~

Rinoa giggled warmly as Squall lay on the bed next to her.He looked at her questioningly.

"What?" he asked.

"You look so funny!Just lying there with your hands behind your head, and your cute furrowed brow!You're so sweet when you think!Oh I'll say it for you…whatever!"Rinoa stopped and then moved closer."You _could_…put your arm around me Squall.You _are_ my boyfriend." She said hesitantly.He sighed and made no effort to move.Rinoa nodded."So are we just going to sit here all night and not do anything?" Squall's eyes remained fixed on the ceiling.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know…talk?Or I've always wanted to try this…" she leaned over Squall and eventually got his attention when he felt her soft body pressing against his.Then she smiled seductively and poured the entire contents of her flower vase on his head.She lay back against the bed and laughed loudly.Squall jumped when he felt the cold water seeping through his skin. 

"Dammit Rinoa!Why!!?"

"I wanted to see your reaction!WHATEVER!" she shouted, with no concern for the other residents of garden.Squall got up and held her down on the bed, growling, his hair soaked through.Rinoa looked wide-eyed at Squall.

"Oh NOW I have your attention!" she giggled.

"What are you DOING!" he said, frustrated.Rinoa took one look at his face and tried to stifle her giggles before she could hold it no longer and burst into laughter.Squall gazed at her laughing, happy face and then his face broke out into a smile too.He couldn't be angry with Rinoa.Both of them laughed together, and Rinoa was secretly overjoyed that she had gotten Squall out of his shell.

"Aren't you going to dry yourself off?" she asked him.He shrugged. 

"I don't care.I'm sorry Rinoa, I said I wanted to be with you – and then I break off into a world of my own."

"I'm used to it now Squally."A knock on the door startled Rinoa and Squall, and they both looked at each other, wondering who it was."W-who is it?" Rinoa called back tentatively.

"It's Quistis don't worry." Said the voice from behind the door.

"Okay come in." said Rinoa without a thought.Quistis entered the room and nodded at the two."Hey!Have fun with your friend?" asked Rinoa to Quistis.Squall just looked at her quizzically.

"Yes it was nice to…catch up." She said softly.

"Well tell me about him then!Oh!" said Rinoa, shuffling back up the bed so she was closer to Squall."Here sit down."Quistis sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want to know?"

"What he's like!Is he nice?" 

"Yes.He's wonderful.He's the most amazing and interesting person I've met.He's about 6'10'', and has dark eyes and dark hair."

"Wow!Tall dark and handsome." said Rinoa, winking.

"How long have you known him?" asked Squall.Quistis looked away at the pattern on the duvet when she saw Squall place his arm tenderly around Rinoa.

"For a very long time.We know each other very well."

"I see." Squall was quiet for a while.Rinoa hugged Squall back and didn't notice Quistis' hands shake suddenly.

"What's his name, Quisty?"Quistis looked almost dreamy as she said it.

"Malevolus." She said in one word.Squall tightened his grip around Rinoa as Quistis stood up to go.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm back safely.I wouldn't want you to worry about me Squall." She said, a smile broadening her lips."Goodnight." She said, and tucked her hair behind her ear as she left.Squall blinked when she had gone.

"Did you see that?She did it again!Excuse the phrase, but she 'pulled a Rinoa'!I don't know what to think."Rinoa shook her head.

"Neither do I." She lay quietly in Squall's arms for a moment before saying "Malevolus.I don't think I have ever heard that name before.It's certainly very unusual."Squall's eyes grew misty.

"Of course it's unusual.No parent would call their child by that name."Rinoa looked up at Squall.

"Why?"

"It's Latin." He paused"Meaning evil-minded."Squall added.Rinoa gasped.

~~*~~

~


	6. I’ll do it by my-Selph!

Chapter 6

Chapter 6. I'll do it by my-Selph! 

Zell tapped Selphie on the head.

"Yo!We're here Sef!"Selphie yawned and pouted at Zell.

"Nice wake-up call." She said sarcastically.

"Hey no probs!" said a hyperactive Zell.Seifer laughed at Selphie.

"Looks like we have one grumpy girl to drag along behind us."Raijin made a sound from behind his selotaped mouth, but Fujin kicked him to shut-up.Selphie turned to Irvine, suddenly happy.

"He-ey!Are we here!In Esthar!Already!" she jumped up and down, and pulled Irvine out of the Ragnorak with her, hurrying along the busy streets.They were used to the strange looks they received from the Esthar inhabitants by now.It wasn't often that they had visitors from other continents – even though their train lines were now open.It was like other people were still in awe of 'the lost continent.'

"Sefie!My hat!" said Irvine, holding onto his hat for dear life as Selphie weaved her way in between the locals.One of them tutted as she nearly crashed into them, but she mumbled an apology and continued running."Why are we running?"

"You don't know?You don't know?YOU DON'T KNOW!" cried Selphie to Irvine behind her.

"Yes I do.I was asking because I want to hear again." Said Irvine sardonically.

"SIR LAGUNA IS HERE!We're gonna see him again!" 

"Oh." Said Irvine quietly; deciding not to mention Laguna had contacted them on the Ragnorak.Her nunchakus really hurt.Suddenly, Selphie stopped causing Irvine to crash into her."Careful!" she said, nearly toppling over the edge of the pathway.Then she unexpectedly reached up and kissed him.Irvine stumbled back amazed.

"Geez Sef it's not often I get one of those out of you!"Selphie put her hands behind her back and smiled shyly.

"I just felt bad because I was so excited about seeing Laguna.I thought you might be jealous."Irvine hit his forehead with his palm.

"No way Selph!I know you wouldn't take an older guy over such a hottie that you chose!" he said proudly.Selphie jumped up and down again.

"Okay then!Let's run again!" she said in excited tones.Irvine groaned quietly and prepared himself for another 1500m sprint.

~~*~~

Quistis woke up the next morning and was surprised to find a bouquet of flowers beside her desk.She stretched out her back and sat up, tugging the flowers gently onto the bed.Inside was a card.She took it out curiously and began to read…

~My dear Quistis.This is the first part of more to come.Just wait and Squall will fall into your hands.Trust in me.~Malevolus.~

Quistis looked at it in wonder.The flowers were white roses, each perfect in their own way.She smiled idly and lay back down again, holding the card between her right thumb and forefinger.A knock came from the other side of her door.

"Come in!" she said happily.Rinoa and Squall entered the room together.Quistis continued to smile at them.

"Hi Quisty!I thought I smelt something nice in here!That's what they are Squall!Flowers!They're beautiful too."Quistis nodded silently, still smiling.Then Rinoa snatched the card away from Quistis' fingers eagerly."Ooh!A card!From your 'friend' huh Quisty!" she winked at Quistis.Suddenly, Quistis leapt forward, attempting to take back the card.Rinoa held up a hand.No no Quistis I'm just gonna read it!There's only Squall and me here don't worry."As she began to read, Quistis held her breath and shivered.Rinoa started to read."My dear Quistis." Rinoa paused.Quistis shut her eyes and wished Carbuncle would come out of his hole so she could sink into it.Then Rinoa carried on…

~I sent you these flowers because I believe they reflect your radiance.Your beauty can match no other mortal woman.You were sent here as a gift from the Gods themselves.Farewell.~ Malevolus~

Rinoa opened her eyes wide.

"Woah!" she said, surprised."This guys poetic!Hey Squally you getting some tips?I'll have a dozen white roses on my bed tomorrow thanks!" she giggled at his look.Yet Squall was thinking of something else.Quistis breathed out deeply, wondering how the message could have possibly changed.Rinoa smiled at her."No wonder you're speechless!" she said."Oh look I think we'll go down to have breakfast at the cafeteria." She said consulting her watch."Feel free to join us Quisty!"

Quistis looked around her empty room for Malevolus.

"Shut your eyes" said a deep voice belonging to Malevolus.Quistis did so obediently.Now she could see him, standing there before her closed eyes.It was like her thoughts were a window to their meetings.Malevolus stared at her, his face solemn.Quistis had never seen him smile.

_'But he would look ever so handsome if he did…'_ she thought to herself distantly.

"I believe it is working." 

_'I don't understand'_ Quistis found that if she concentrated enough, she could speak to him by thought-waves instead of speaking out loud.Suddenly, she blushed as she realised he may have heard what she thought about him before that.Malevolus looked at her.

"I don't think Squall is complicated.Do you know why I sent you the roses?"Quistis shook her head."Then think back.Why do you think Squall liked Rinoa so much?Why did he suddenly approve of her company?When did it all begin?"

_'They had a few arguments…I can't remember.Their situation improved after we left to Deling City to assassinate the sorceress.Oh I'm very sorry.'_Malevolence waved away the apology with his hand.He didn't mind.

"Yes it was that time.It was also at that time that Rinoa revealed her feelings for Seifer."

_'That's true.What does it mean?'_

"It means that Squall liked Rinoa solely because he knew he had to fight for her to get her.Now that he has succeeded, his intentions are less with her."

'No I've seen them together.They are very close.'

"No they aren't Quistis.They are NOT close at all."

'I can't do this.'

"Do what?"

'I can't do this to my friends.'

"I'll see to it that no-one gets hurt."Malevolence again caught Quistis in one of his gazes, his eyes sucking her into his whirlpool."Quisty don't hurt me." He sounded like a child – he sounded like Squall when he was little."Quisty I want to give you everything.Please help me make you happy."Then he reached out and touched her.Quistis could sense his warm hand gently make contact with her shoulder and massage it softly.His touch was electrifying again, and it pushed all her worries away.He had her in his grasp again.

'All right.I'll do anything.'

"I'm not doing this for myself.I'm doing it for you.You want Squall don't you Quistis?"

'Yes.'

"Well let me tell you everything.I sent you the flowers because now Squall knows you are desired by someone.Just like Rinoa was desired by Seifer.He has competition.He likes to have competition, doesn't he Quistis?"Quistis nodded her head, feeling heavy.

_'Yes.Squall likes to have competition.That is why you sent me the flowers.'_Malevolus released her from his caring hold.

"Good my dear Quistis.Squall likes competition – so he will come after you."

_'What-what about Rinoa?'_

"I can take care of her."

_'What will you do?I'm not putting a friend into dange-dang-dange'_ Quistis felt tired again as Malevolus took hold of her hand.

"Listen to me Quistis.I want you to bring Rinoa to Winhill."

_'Why?'_

"Because I want to talk to her.I want to tell her that everything is all right and there is no need to worry because everything will work out fine in the end.Isn't that right, Quistis?"

_'Yes.'_ She said, hypnotized by those eyes._'Everything will be…fine.In the end.'_

"So all you have to do is send Rinoa to Winhill so I can…take care of her.I am going to take care of her Quistis." He said everything in a mesmerizing way; Quistis couldn't stop herself from believing everything he said.She longed for him to touch her again."Once you do this Quistis, I will hold your hand.I will hold your hand and tell you that your dream will come true.Your dream and mine." He said.

~~*~~

"SIR-LAGUUUUNA!" cried Selphie, running into his outstretched arms.He laughed at her happiness.In a way, she reminded him of the younger Ellone.She broke away unwillingly and stood there next to Irvine, who put out his hand for the president.

"It's wonderful to see you both!But where are the others?" he asked.As if on cue, Seifer, Raijin, Fujin and Zell all entered the room one by one, Zell pulling a cart with the statues on it, covered in cloth.He looked at Laguna sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry we spoiled your surprise.We had no idea." He said.Laguna shrugged.

"Relax you'd have known sooner or later."Selphie looked around expectantly.Laguna guessed correctly what she was after.

"Kiros and Ward will be here in a minute.Ellone's a little ill so she's at home I'm afraid."Selphie cocked her head.

"Aww poor poor Ellone!I hope she's okay!Can I go visit?" 

"Maybe some other time.She should rest."Selphie nodded, satisfied with his answer.Suddenly, the door zoomed open and Kiros and Ward entered the residential palace.Having greeted everyone, they sat down next to Laguna.

"Hey Raijin the selotape is very fetching.New fashion statement?" said Kiros, taking a look at Raijin with his mouth sealed shut.

"…." Said Ward.

"Ward says 'Raijin is trying to copy him'.I think you have a point there, my friend."

"…."Said Ward back.Raijin pointed accusingly at Seifer and Fujin.Seifer tutted and attempted to clear things up.

"Hey he was the one who gave away our surprise anyway!He needed a punishment!He used to be on the disciplinary committee!"Laguna walked over to Raijin sympathetically.Raijin was waving his arms wildly and murmuring something behind the 'barrier' but to no avail.

"Well I think he's had just about enough punishment for today Seifer." He said, ripping off the selotape.

"OUCH!" shouted Raijin."Fujin what did you do?Stick this on with superglue?"Fujin thought about it.

"YES." She said decisively.The company turned to her surprised, and she shrugged."SUPERGLUE GOOD TO SHUTTUP RAIJIN."Then everyone nodded in agreement.Laguna looked at Selphie.

"I think you should go back to Balamb and keep Squall, Quistis and Rinoa busy.Just in case they sense something.It may seem strange that everyone has gone.Do you think you can do that?"Selphie nodded.Irvine stopped them both.

"Hey hey Selph you need someone to go look after you on the way back!"Selphie shook her head.

"Nope!I can go by myself!" she said quickly.She always wanted the Ragnorak to herself!Irvine nodded.

"You took the words right outta my mouth." He replied.Selphie raised an eyebrow, to which he answered,"I'm going by MY Selph!"Selphie giggled at his awful pun and wrapped her arms around him.

"So it's decided then." Said Kiros, never a man to be interested in love."You two go and stall them while we get everything ready."Selphie saluted them and walked out of the palace, only running back once to give Laguna one last goodbye hug.

~~*~~


	7. Quistis' dream

Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Quistis' Dream 

"Oh Ms Trepe may I talk to you today?" Quistis looked at the groupie and nodded.The Trepie suddenly got all excited.

"Miss Trepe may I butter your toast?" asked another.

"Yes." Said Quistis tiredly.These guys always bombarded her when she came into the cafeteria.Suddenly one Trepie hit the other one.

"Hey man!I was going to butter her bread!"

"Oh I don't see your name on it."

"Well I'll write it down for you if you want!"

"No not really.I asked her first."

"Yeah but that's MY job!"In their argument, they didn't notice Quistis walk away, heading for Squall and Rinoa.

"Hello!" she said to them warmly.Rinoa looked up.

"Oh hey Quisty!Pull up a chair!"Quistis sat down and began to eat.Thinking quickly, Quistis came up with an idea.

"Rinoa?" she asked.Rinoa nodded at her."I heard something on the news last night.It said they found some more information about Julia Heartilly.A witness or something…someone who saw the car crash."Rinoa looked interested.

"Really?Where was this?" she questioned.

"Winhill." Said Quistis in dark undertones.Rinoa ran a finger over her bottom lip in thought.

"Winhill huh?"Quistis cut in quickly.

"Why don't you go there and find out?"Rinoa tapped her nails on the table.

"Good idea Quistis I'll do just that!" she said.Squall put his hand on Rinoa's to stop the tapping.It annoyed him more than anything.

"I'll go with you." He said to her."Just to make sure you're safe."

_'No no!'_ thought Quistis _'No that can't happen!'_In a miracle, Rinoa replied,

"No no you stay here.You have work right?And then ALL the way there you're gonna be grumbling that you have SOOO much work!" Rinoa smiled and tickled him on his stomach so he sat up straight and tried to contain his laughter."Right Squall?"Rinoa stopped tickling him to give Squall time to breathe. 

"Right Rinoa." He said back.Quistis smiled victoriously.Her eyes flashed yellow.Rinoa turned to her.

"Quistis are you okay?" she asked her friend worriedly.Quistis only smiled back.Rinoa looked deeper.That wasn't Quistis' smile.It almost looked…evil.Rinoa reached out and touched her hand, and withdrew suddenly, as it was icy cold."Quistis I'm placing you in Squall's hands." She said, getting up.Squall pointed at himself in surprise.

"Me?"

"No not you!The OTHER Squall in garden!Of course I mean you silly!" she said."Quistis is ill and I want you to look after her when I go to Winhill.I won't be long.But don't bother waiting for me."Rinoa looked back at Quistis, who was staring at her.She knelt down beside her and hugged her knees.Quistis smiled back, her eyes forming into little slits.

"Goodbye Rinoa." She said sensitively.Rinoa forced herself a smile.

_'No Rinoa!Don't go please!'_ shouted Quistis in her thoughts, but nothing came out of her mouth.No one could hear her.She felt a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder as she closed her eyes to breathe in deeply.

"Let her go Quistis." Said Malevolus.He was gaining power over her – could it be he could almost control what she could and could not say?Quistis opened her eyes again as she sensed Rinoa's hand on her forehead, and she looked into Rinoa's worried composure.

"Squall she's really hot.Make sure you take care of her."

_'Please Rinoa please stay with me!'_

_ _

"Rinoa but my work?"

"Squall how can you be so uncaring for your friend?Quistis needs our help!"

'Oh Rinoa I wish you could hear me.'

"I'm not uncaring!I'll do whatever I can!I'm concerned for you as well!I'm concerned for both of you!"

'Yes take Squall with you.Take him.You can both go together.'

"Quistis what is this?" asked Malevolus calmly.He didn't touch her though.This time he walked around her, leaving her to watch him as he paced in an almost threatening way."Rinoa will not be harmed.Rinoa isn't nice anyway Quistis.She stole your potential love away from you.She stole it Quistis.She stole your DREAM." The last words seemed to fly around her like a breezy wind, calming her, soothing her into comfort once again.

"Squall I can take care of myself!When will you learn that!" 

_'Yes Rinoa is right.Rinoa will not be harmed.Rinoa stole my love.'_Played the words of Malevolus in her head again and again, making her feel nauseous on the outside, but warm and happy on the inside.

Quistis collapsed.

~~*~~

Laguna paced the hall.He had just set up Seifer, Zell, Raijin and Fujin with a few separate rooms in the palace, and Irvine and Selphie had left some hours ago.

"…."Kiros nodded.

"Laguna, Ward says 'We know how you feel about Ellone.'"Laguna stopped pacing and put a hand up to his chin in thought.

"It's so strange for her to be ill.In all my life I've never seen her like this."Kiros put his hands behind his back and watched Laguna with Ward."The doctors don't know what's wrong with her, my cure spells don't work…even the best potions from Esthar shopping centre!"

"Have you been to Dr Odine?" asked Kiros.

"No I haven't.I didn't think there was much point."

"Well he IS a very knowledgeable man, Laguna.I think if there's something wrong with Ellone, he's the best person around who could help."

"Maybe you're right.But I sent her to Winhill a couple of days ago."

"Winhill?What's she doing there?"Laguna shrugged.

"I know I should have kept her in the palace but she insisted on going there.She just said it made her feel better in her home town.I…I can understand that." He said hesitantly.

"…."

"Ward says 'Why don't you go to visit her?'I think you should too.We can take care of things around here when you're gone."Laguna pondered it.

"You know I think I will.Are you sure I'm not needed?"

"I'm sure we can survive without you." Said Kiros in sarcastic tones.Laguna began to put on his jacket after he heard the answer from Kiros.

"Right then.I'm going to Esthar Airstation."

~~*~~

Squall leant over Quistis who was lying on the infirmary bed.She had been asleep for a long time – after she collapsed he and Rinoa carried her into the infirmary, where Dr Kadowaki had ordered them to stay with her.Maybe…if he spoke to her, she would wake up?

"…Quistis?" he asked, concerned that she hadn't moved for such a long time.Quistis' eyes opened heavily and set on Squall.She took hold of his shirt suddenly and pulled him closer.Squall was surprised that she had so much strength after collapsing.He imagined he saw some fear in those eyes for a split second, and it seemed she had a hard time speaking,

"Has Rinoa gone?" she asked him breathlessly.Squall nodded.Suddenly, her eyes flickered down to her grip on Squall, and she let him go.

"Is something wrong Quistis?" he questioned.Her body lay perfectly still.Her lips, it seemed, were moving, as if she wanted to speak but something else was pulling her back.Eventually, her mouth moved again and she said,

"No Squall I'm just happy you're here." He looked at her and blinked.

"I'm your friend.I won't go."Quistis smiled.

_'What should I do?'_ Quistis asked Malevolus, who it appeared had taken permanent residence in her mind.He stared at her austerely.

"Let me take care of it." He assured her."Just let yourself go."After opening her eyes, Quistis saw that Squall had sat down on the chair next to her and was looking at her curiously.

"Squall I'm…" voiced Quistis, although they were not her own words.

"Quistis?"

"I'm scared."Quistis pulled the white sheet up around her shoulders and whispered those words back."I'm so scared." She said again.

"It's all right – you're all right." He said, although he had no idea why Quistis became ill.Quistis' body began to shiver suddenly."Don't worry Quisty I'm here.We're all here."

"Squall hold me." She said steadily.

"Quistis I…" Quistis shook her head firmly, and Squall saw tears form in her sapphire blue eyes.As if by instinct, he reached over and took Quistis in his arms.She lay there, staring up at him – he wasn't sure what to do with her, so he held her there limply, as if he were confused.Quistis felt her arm reach up and lie against Squall's neck, bringing him down to lie with her.

"Look at me, Squall." She said, almost as if it were an order.

_'Is it true?Is my dream coming true?'_

Squall felt himself drifting away as he looked into those eyes.They were different from Rinoa's.Rinoa's eyes were beautiful.They were innocent and loving towards him.Yet Quistis' showed a different form of beauty.It showed simple elegance, not like Rinoa's, which carried mystery.For the first time, but not the last, Squall came to realize how breathtakingly beautiful Quistis was.Lying there helpless in his arms, he could do no more than to gaze straight at her silently.

'This is the most amazing time.Squall has never looked at me like this before.'

"That's because you are so wonderful, and I have brought out your hidden radiance, dear Quistis." Replied Malevolus.

'What?But I can't do this.It's not me.It's you acting inside my body.I want him to love me on my own.'

"He will love you."

_'No, this isn't me.'_Quistis remembered how she felt when she looked into the eyes of Malevolus.She couldn't tear herself away from his gaze.Now Squall looked like that._'Malevolus…'_

"Very well Quistis you may do as you please.I am not commanding you in any way."

Squall continued to look at Quistis until finally, she looked up again.He blinked.She looked different somehow – before her eyes seemed to glow.Now they just looked tired.Squall sighed as Quistis asked him to lie her back down again, and she turned over to fall asleep.He steadied himself as he rose from the chair, suddenly feeling dizzy, and walked out, wondering when Dr Kadowaki would come back.

~~*~~


	8. The Dark Stranger

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.The dark stranger**

Selphie uttered a cry of relief when she piloted the Ragnorak down to Balamb Garden.

"Honey!I'm home!" she said with a wink to Irvine.

"Yeah now let's go find Squall and the others.Wonder where he'll be…" Selphie looked at him ironically.

"Take a guess." She said back.Irvine and Selphie walked hand in hand to the Commander's office and knocked on the door.To their surprise, there was no answer.They gave each other a curious look, and then whirled around when they heard the elevator.Squall stepped out, frowning darkly.He stopped suddenly when he saw Selphie and Irvine.Selphie smiled."We're back!Miss us?"Squall sighed.

"What did your friend want?" he asked.Selphie waved a hand at him.

"She just wanted us to help out with the funding to rebuild Trabia.We did all we could."Squall looked behind them, expectant.

"Where's Zell?" he queried.Irvine grinned.

"He took a few days off.He's in Timber with his girlfriend." He lied.

"Nice to see some people are having fun." Said Squall unenthusiastically."Now if you'll excuse me." he said, motioning to the door.

"How's Quisty and Rinoa?" said Selphie, just as he turned to the door.Squall kept one hand on the handle and said,

"Rinoa has gone to Winhill.Something came up.And Quistis…Quistis turned ill." He said with a sigh, not looking at the two behind him."She's in the infirmary if you want to see her."Selphie and Irvine gasped simultaneously.

"Aww poor Quisty!" cried Selphie."What happened?"Squall mumbled something, and then shut the door behind him, leaving Selphie to her own thoughts.Irvine took hold of Selphie's arm.They were going to the infirmary.

Irvine removed his hat when he saw Quistis.She was now sitting upright on the bed, and had her eyes closed.She moved and looked up when she felt their presence.Then she smiled.

"How are you Quisty?" asked a worried Selphie, taking hold of her hand.

"I'm feeling much better.I don't know what brought it on."

"Do you think you'll be out of bed soon?" 

"I don't know."

"Who are these people?"

'Friends of mine, Malevolus.Irvine and Selphie.'

"Are they friends of Rinoa too?"

"Hey Quisty why did Rinoa go to Winhill?"Malevolus' question was answered when Irvine asked Quistis that simple question.

"There was some more news about her mother.She went as soon as she heard it."Selphie nodded.

"Julia Heartilly.The singer of 'Eyes on Me' right?" 

"That's the one." Said Quistis back to a round eyed Selphie.

"Hmm.Why didn't Squall go with her?" asked Irvine curiously.

"He stayed here with me."The two tried to hide their surprise.Squall chose to stay with Quistis at Balamb Garden where it was perfectly safe, there were people she knew, and there was a reliable doctor…and he gladly sent off Rinoa to Winhill where she knew no one?Something was very strange.Selphie bent down and hugged Quistis tightly, trying to let go of her problem thoughts.As she turned her face to kiss her friend's cheek, she saw blue veins rise on it.Selphie broke away from the kiss and turned her friend's face to the light.

"Irvine come look at this."She said, not taking her eyes off Quistis.Irvine leant over them and furrowed his brows when he saw the network of blue lining her face."Quistis did you see this?"Quistis looked puzzled.Selphie showed her by bringing her a mirror and rising Quistis higher to let her look into it.She gasped as she saw her face.Just after her ear there were blue and purple veins crossing and rising from her otherwise smooth skin.

"What the hell?" said a startled Irvine."I've seen this kind of thing before."He paced up and down the little room in thought as Selphie sat down on the bed and squeezed her friend's hand tenderly."I got it!" Irvine clapped his hands together, and pointed at Quistis."They're like the veins Edea had when she was a sorceress."Selphie shrugged.

"That makes no sense.One thing, Quistis isn't a sorceress.The only living sorceress is Rinoa.Secondly, Rinoa doesn't have that.Rinoa isn't actually possessed by anything, the powers just lie dormant inside her."

_'Malevolus, what's going on?'_

"Nothing.Nothing at all Quistis." He stepped closer and ran his hand along her smooth neck.Quistis let out a heavy sigh and let him gently massage her neck."Just remember that everything will be fine.Rinoa is safe, and you have time to fulfil your dream."

'Seifer didn't fulfil his dream.'

"That's Seifer."

_'But Seifer had Ultimecia.You're her manservant.How can you be more powerful than she?'_

"I'm not.Quistis, unlike Ultimecia, who ruled Seifer, I only help.I encourage.I am just here to tell you that you may have whatever you want.Squall is yours for the taking."

'Why are you doing this?Tell me again.'

"Because dear Quistis, I live to help people live their dreams."

'Why did you…become the manservant of Ultimecia?'Suddenly, Malevolus stepped back, and looked deep into her eyes.

"That is of no importance.She came down to me in human form.I loved her with a passion, like you love Squall.Yet I could never have her for myself.And so, you are like me in this way.The only difference is that you CAN."

_'Yes'_ Quistis said dreamily, feeling drunk from his stare._'I can.'_

_ _

~~*~~

Four days later…

Rinoa stepped lightly into the small village of Winhill and yawned, breathing in deeply to gather in the fresh air.She smiled to herself, as she had always taken a liking to the little place.It seemed warmer than her real hometown, Deling City.Of course, the City was beautiful with its lights and buildings, but Winhill was humble and not artificial like Deling was.Putting her bags in her hotel room, she set out immediately to find the person who had information about her mother.She tucked her hair swiftly behind her ears and strode out into the open, to be confronted by a messenger.He bowed low and handed her a note.

"Thank you." She said, with an aura of surprise.The messenger left after she tipped him, and then she began to remove the ribbon from the letter.It fell open neatly, and she began to read its content.

Rinoa stepped back onto the steps of the hotel and breathed in deeply.The contents of the letter – it said that she should meet someone on the Winhill bluffs.But why?Couldn't they talk there?She turned her head and reached out her hand to try and stop the messenger from wandering away, but he had left long ago.

She immediately went to the bluffs with no more thoughts – if this was the only way she could find out about her mother then so be it.She quickly folded the letter on the way and pushed it into her cloak pocket, tightening the ribbon and tugging down her shirt so it lay flat.

The bluffs were not far away, and she silently remembered the time when Squall had taken her to visit his mother's grave.Her name was Raine Loire, and Squall always talked of her with such great feeling that she wished Raine were here today, so Squall could have a mother.But now, Rinoa noticed the irony of this notion – here she was, travelling to Raine's grave to find out information about her own deceased mother.The wind rushed through her hair as she neared the bluffs, and she let out an uncontrollable shiver as it whipped around her bare legs.

~*~

Ellone lay in the warmth of the room, feeling a pain in her heart.She smiled up at Laguna, who returned it pleasantly.He held her hand as she began to sit up unsteadily.

"Ellone, what is wrong?" he asked, genuinely worried about his little Ellone.

"I – I'm not sure Laguna.But I feel something strange."

"What is it?"Laguna moved closer to Ellone as her voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Something evil – like when I sent Squall back to when Rinoa was unconscious, and Ultimecia first went inside her body.It feels like that time.Dangerous."Laguna could only look back, wordless.

"Is there anything I can do?"Ellone was silent for a while, pondering this thought, until finally she spoke again.

"Yes, uncle Laguna.Take me to see Raine."Laguna shook his head sadly.

"Ellone…I can't take you to see her.She has gone now.She went to heaven."Ellone sat up even more now, bolder and stronger.Laguna was surprised by this sudden movement, and looked up curiously into her eyes.

"No.Take me to her grave.On the Winhill bluffs.Something is wrong."

"E-Ellone?"

"Something is happening on the bluffs.Something is happening to someone.Or Raine is here?Raine is back!"With that thought, Ellone jumped out of bed and would have collapsed if Laguna hadn't put his arm out quickly.Laguna helped her outside into the fresh air and they both began their slow journey down to the Winhill bluffs – to see Raine.

~*~

Dr Kadowaki briskly walked out of the infirmary to a nervous Selphie and Irvine.

"I don't know what's wrong with the girl." She said."It seems like she's growing colder and colder.But in all my medical books, I have not been able to find anything.Anything at all."Selphie scratched her chin in thought.

"Well…the only thing I can think of is that those veins on her face are like the ones matron had when she was possessed.But surely Quistis can't…?"

"No, that's impossible!" said Irvine."There ARE no sorceresses around to possess her.No one but Rinoa."Selphie furrowed her brows in thought."Selphie?!" Irvine looked at her with a mixture of surprise and disbelief."Surely you aren't thinking…!"Selphie turned away.

"I'm only thinking what you're thinking." She said quietly.

"Rinoa would never do that, Sef.She wouldn't hurt a fly."Selphie nodded, and Dr Kadowaki took the opportunity to leave them to their own conversation.She needed to look at Quistis's face again.Selphie pulled Irvine into a corner.

"I know she wouldn't do anything intentionally…but…you remember how she was always saying how scared she was?"Irvine nodded for her to go on."Maybe by accident she thought she needed someone else to give her powers to…so she could be normal again.In Trabia garden, we all witnessed how eager she was to fit in with all of us.Well then, maybe she wants to get rid of her sorceress image."

"Would she really give the power to Quisty?"Selphie shrugged and put a hand to her head.

"Ooh yikes headache!" she said unhappily."I mean…that's another point!Why did Rinoa suddenly leave?I mean…Quisty apparently told her this stuff about her mother…but maybe that was a lie."

"You think Rinoa feels guilty?" 

"Perhaps."Selphie just stopped her thoughts for the time being, deciding she was being too serious."Come on Irvy we have to leave this kind of stuff for Squall!We're supposed to be the ones who have fun!"

"Have fun Sef?"

"YEAH!" she yelled, jumping into the air."I mean, don't you notice whenever we have fun everyone else joins in?And then we're ALL happy!"Irvine nodded. 

"All right babe if you say so."Selphie grabbed hold of Irvine's arm and dragged him off to the cafeteria.

"Need food!I get hungry when I think too hard."Irvine chuckled under his breath.

"Save the thinking for someone intelligent." 

"That's righ…HEY!" she said, realising what he meant.Irvine looked innocently at Selphie."DESPERADO!" she yelled, receiving a few startled looks from various students and then running away to escape Irvine's reaction.

~*~

Rinoa looked sadly at Raine's grave as she walked across the bluffs.

"She was so young…" she sighed, wondering when her own death would come.She had been trained to be fearless, but in her heart she was truly frightened of what the world had to offer.She needed to know what would happen round the next corner of her life.She nearly jumped as a stranger stood a few feet away from her, as she had not seen him walk up.Rinoa assumed she had been too busy with her thoughts, and smiled a little in an attempt to break the ice between her and the stranger.

"Hello, Rinoa." He said.His dark eyes met hers and locked immediately.Rinoa stepped back a little, feeling slightly intimidated that she knew nothing of this stranger, but he seemed to know about her.

"Hello." She replied, watching the man as his eyes summed her up, noticing every little detail.Rinoa pursed her lips together."What do you know about my mother?" she asked him.He moved closer and closer, until she was only a few feet away from him.She could feel his breath on her cheek, and she let him stay silent as they both stood there.Rinoa felt strange, like her heart was jumping in her body and her lungs were filling with oxygen.

"I know something very interesting about her.Something you will want to know very much, Rinoa."She thought it strange the way he always used her name, but every time he said it, she felt heavier, like weights were being put on her shoulders.

"W-what is it?" asked Rinoa, managing to compose her thoughts again.The stranger backed off a little as he uttered the next statement. 

"Julia Heartilly still lives."Rinoa nearly lost her balance, and tried her best to stop herself from shaking him as she blinked wildly.

"My mother is alive?Where is she?Is she all right?How do you know this?"The stranger's face remained grave.

"I cannot tell you…yet."

"Why not?"

"Because it is…difficult right now.I will tell you where she is in due time."

~*~

Ellone's attention was suddenly grabbed by the two figures on the horizon, and she pulled Laguna's sleeve in their direction.

"Look Laguna isn't that Rinoa?"Laguna looked confused.

"It is.But who is she with?"He asked.

"It looks like another man.I haven't seen him before.Let's go check it out."Laguna nodded, and they weaved their way through the trees on the left side of the hills, edging closer and closer to Rinoa and this new man.

"Oh my gosh Laguna look!" said Ellone, trying to be as quiet as possible, when the stranger gave Rinoa a red rose.

~*~

"Rinoa, I know how much you love your mother.But for now, she has asked me only this."The man reached behind him and showed her a perfect rose.Rinoa looked shocked.

"What is this for?"

"It is a gift from your mother.She loved roses, Rinoa." He extended his hand."Take it." He urged, pointing at Rinoa's right hand.Rinoa reached forward and took hold of the rose, hardly feeling a tiny, sharp pain as a thorn pierced her skin.The stranger turned her to one side, and she went with him drowsily, feeling tired again.He felt satisfied when he saw her back was turned to the trees.Rinoa hardly felt him put his hands on either side of her face, and hold it there."You are so beautiful, Rinoa." He said."Just like your mother."Then he let go of her face."I must go now."

"When will I see you again?" there was some urgency in her voice, and she felt her words were a little louder than she would have liked.But no one was there…no one but her and this dark man who knew so much about her mother.The stranger looked back with large eyes.His voice had more strength as he replied.

"I shall see you again at the Winhill bluffs."

"But when?" she asked, nearly running after him as he turned away.He stopped abruptly, causing Rinoa to quickly stop.He nodded, and took hold of her right hand.Rinoa's hand immediately became numb, and she didn't notice when he pressed it harder, so the rose's thorns went deeper into the young skin.

"In four days, Rinoa." He let go of her hand and walked away slowly, over the hill that she was standing on.Rinoa looked back in wonder.She started as she thought she heard a rustling sound come from the trees, but imagined it only as the wind and instead walked back to the hotel, her thoughts racing in her mind.__


	9. The Secret

Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9.The secret_**

Ellone walked around her bedroom in shock.

"What is happening?" she asked herself more than Laguna."Is Rinoa seeing this man?"

"No Ellone, Rinoa would never think of doing that to Squall."

"But that's the only conclusion I can deduce from this, uncle Laguna.As much as I would hate to think it…"

"What should we do?"Ellone shrugged.

"We should contact Balamb garden.Find Squall."Laguna folded his arms and thought deeply.

"I wonder what she said to them…how she made the excuse to get here." He finally said.Ellone brought him his mobile.

"There's only one way to find out."

~*~

Squall leant against his desk as Selphie and Irvine entered his office.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Quisty is real ill, Squall."

"There's nothing I can do, Selphie." He said back tiredly.He hated everyone relying on him to solve things.There were some mysteries he couldn't sort out on his own.Not that he needed anyone anyway…he let his thoughts run away with him again, until Irvine waved an agitated hand in front of his face.

"Yoo-hoo Squall!Time to return back to the living!" he said jokingly.Squall blinked.

"What do you want me to do?" Selphie stuck out her tongue. 

"Geez Squall you could show a little compassion to your sick friend!"Irvine squeezed Selphie's arm a little harder than he meant.She yelled and slapped him so his hat fell down over his eyes.Irvine calmly set his hat straight and began a new plan on Squall.

"Heard anything from Rinoa?" he asked.Squall shook his head, and then felt ashamed that he hadn't even bothered to call her.It seemed like these days he was only thinking about Quistis."When will she be back?" 

"I have no idea."

"Oh.Well you know Squall…we've been thinking."Squall's head snapped up.

"Thinking?About what?"

"About uhh…" Irvine cut off, suddenly embarrassed about what he was going to say.Selphie ran over to the desk and sat on it with Squall.

"Irvine's trying to say that we've been thinking about Quisty."Squall raised an eyebrow.Selphie took this as her opportunity to continue."You know she's got those veins in her face?Like matron had?"Squall nodded silently."Well the only way she could have got them is if she is possessed. And uh…" she grinned sheepishly at Squall."There's only one person who could have given that power to her."Squall shot Selphie a glance that felt like a dagger, and she backed off hurriedly.They were interrupted, much to Selphie and Irvine's relief, by the sound of the phone.Selphie picked it up.

"Hello, Balamb Garden, Selphie rank A speaking."She put the call on the loudspeaker so that Irvine and Squall could hear as well.She clapped her hands together in excitement when she heard the voice from the other end.

"Hi Selphie, it's Laguna."

"SIR LAGUNA!" she shouted, not bothering to hide her happiness."How are you?"Laguna sighed.

"I'm confused at the moment."

"Why?"There was a silence from the other line. 

"Hang on, I'll hand you over to Ellone."

"Ellone is in Esthar?"

"No, I'm in Winhill with her now."Selphie waited patiently for Ellone to speak.She squealed when she did, causing Irvine and Squall to close their ears.

"Selphie, do you know Rinoa is here in Winhill?"

"Yep, Squall told us.She went to get some information about her mother's death.Quisty heard on the news."

"…Oh."

"Why?Have you seen her?"

"Yes." There was a brief pause and then a heavy sigh."Is Squall with you?"Squall straightened up as he heard his name.Selphie looked back and then spoke into the receiver.

"Yes he is."

"Oh."

"Ellone are you sure everything is all right?"Ellone sighed again.

"Well…it's about Rinoa."

"What about Rinoa?" everyone was surprised to hear Squall speak out so quickly.Even Ellone, who had always known Squall loved Rinoa with all his heart, even though he would never say it.

"Squall…it's so hard to tell you."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, she is all right.But the thing is, she didn't come here to search out information about her mother."

"Then why is she there?"Squall spoke louder.

"I saw her.With someone else.On the Winhill bluffs."

"What was she doing?That's the person who was telling her about her mother I presume."Squall said, satisfied with this simple conclusion.

"N-no Squall, I don't think so."A strange feeling of dread entered Squall's body.

"Then what?"

"He gave her…a rose.He kissed her."Squall's heart tore itself from its frail case.He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

"That's not true."

"I'm sorry, Squall." Said a saddened Ellone.Selphie walked over to comfort Squall as Irvine continued the conversation, trying as hard as Squall that this could not be the same Rinoa.

"Did you hear what they said?"

"Only that in five days, they are meeting again.On the Winhill bluffs."Squall couldn't take it anymore, and with a grave face he left the office.He had to find someone to talk to, and he knew the perfect person.

~*~

Quistis lay in the bed, silently looking around at the room.She was feeling worse, and although she had tried to get up many times, her efforts had been useless.It had almost felt like someone had been holding her down.Someone much stronger than herself.She wrung her hands and closed her eyes, giving in to sleep.Malevolus appeared before her again.

_"Where is Rinoa?"_ she asked him.He stood further away from her so she could only just about see his features.

"Rinoa is still in Winhill."

_"Did you see her?"_

"Yes.I didn't like her."

_"Why not?"_

"Because I can see through her as easily as one can see through glass.She is shallow, and self-centred.You are the opposite.This is why I want you to have Squall instead of her." 

"She's my friend."

"She won't be your friend anymore.Rinoa is not a good person.Is she Quistis?"Quistis felt weaker as Malevolus began to walk up to her.

"…no."

"Good.Good."

_"Will she be all right?"_

"Quistis, don't care about Rinoa.She is evil.You remember that time in Winhill."Quistis frowned.

_"What?"_

"That time when Rinoa met the dark stranger."

_"This isn't true."_Malevolus pushed back a strand of Quistis' hair.

"I know.But sometimes you have to lie to get what you want.Now listen to me."He moved in closer."Rinoa met a man in Winhill when Squall was fighting outside, in the Deep Sea Research Center.Now, he took Selphie and Irvine with him, and left you to take care of Rinoa in Winhill."

"Yes."

"It was then that Rinoa met him.And you knew about this secret love they had.Although you never said a word, because you were too frightened to hurt somebody.That's right, isn't it Quistis."

"Yes, that is right."

"Good.You understand me now.And let me take care of this.Just sleep now, Quistis."Malevolus walked off when he heard Squall enter the infirmary.Squall sat down next to Quistis, and waited for her innocent eyes to flutter open.Unknown to him, these were not Quistis's expressions.She smiled at Squall, who had a straight face.

"Quistis, I need to talk to you."

"Oh Squall, I know what this is about."Squall looked at the girl in surprise.

"You do?"

"Yes.About Rinoa being in Winhill."

_"Malevolus, what are you doing?"_

"Don't worry Quistis, you rest.I shall take care of this for now." Said Malevolus, and then took up conversation with Squall again.

"I know about it…but…but I couldn't tell you."

"You knew about Rinoa and…"

"Yes.Rinoa had an affair when you were gone.And I could do nothing."Squall shook his head briskly.

"Please tell me this is a horrible dream."

"I'm so sorry, Squall."

_"No Malevolus, I don't want to hurt Squall.I never wanted Squall and Rinoa to break up.I just had a dream…it was silly.Squall and I aren't meant to be."_Malevolus ignored Quistis entirely.

"Why?" he said, shaking his head.

"There was nothing I could do.I just had to…to know.And not tell anyone.Anyone at all about it."Quistis felt her face become wet with tears, but the tears were not made by her own feelings.She vaguely felt Squall come closer and put his arm around her once again.

"Don't worry, Quistis.It isn't your fault.Rinoa…I don't know what to think.She's…I lov – I don't know."Quistis felt Squall's confusion from her soul.

_"This is enough.I can't let Squall do this.I can't let anyone think badly of Rinoa."_No answer.

"Rinoa…Squall I don't know what you will think…but…" she thought she heard a sigh emit from her lips."But she told me she never loved you."Quistis choked on those last words.Squall thought it was because she was so upset, but Quistis knew it was because she was trying her best to stop the words from flooding out of her and infiltrating Squall's mind.Squall held Quistis tighter in his arms.

"Quistis…" Quistis even began to think that Malevolus was beginning to weave his way in the commander's mind.

"Squall…I must tell you now.Before anything else happens."Squall looked down at the older girl."Rinoa said to me…the day she left…that she didn't want anyone to come after her.That she wanted just to stay with her love.Forever."

"Squall!Don't listen…Rinoa is in," 

"Danger."Squall blinked at the last remark from Quistis.

"Danger?"Quistis shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Squall.I'm just confused.Rinoa said that if anyone comes looking for her, then there will be danger."Malevolus was shocked at Quistis' strength.She must be stronger than he originally thought.

~*~


End file.
